MerOpe RiddLe Drhr
by 0obabyo0
Summary: Un secreto que no debía ser descubierto por el bien de muchas personas, aunque para dos en especial sera su unión.Un destino marcado de nacimiento.......
1. Chapter 1

No se como he podido aguantar tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo escondida, mis grandes amigos, ya no se donde están,¿que me queda mas que miedo? no quiero seguir escondida, siento mi corazón pudrirse pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, soy la única que puede ayudar fuera de la guerra, aunque me siento tan sola sin ellos, sé que hago bien porque desde aquí puedo proteger a mis padres a parte de proteger a todo el mundo mágico...

Que ilógico, la mejor forma de ayudar a las personas a vivir es escondiéndome, yo la valiente gryfindor, viviendo en el mundo muggle.

Hace seis meses que los vi por última vez, estaban mas guapos, aunque fisicamente aparentaban mucha vitalidad y mucha vida pero ví que se morían por dentro, su infancia dejaba de existir, sus ojos me lo decían.

Pobre Harry, mi querido Harry ¿donde estarás?..y pensar que estuve mis primeros dos años de estudios en Howarst enamorada de ti...luego me cautivaron unos ojos azules...Ronald..desde tercero estuvimos enamorados y ninguno era capaz de afrontarlo ni dar el primer paso, pero bueno es agua pasada, lo nuestro no funcionó, demasiado tiempo siendo amigos como para estropearlo.

Como me dolió nuestra separación, sentí una parte de mi romperse cuando me fuí.

Sentí que todo lo que había vivido en mi infancia se destruía, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido,

sintiendo mi peor miedo apoderándose de mi. Sintiéndome sola...

.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.zFLAsH BaCk.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.

-Pero si tuviéramos mas tiempo, si...-

-No hay mas tiempo, señorito Weasley, la señorita Granger debe de abandonar el centro hoy mismo, es de vital importancia que ella sea escondida, que parezca que murió para el mundo mágico-Ron intentó persuadir a la profesora Mgonagal pero esta le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir palabra-Es mi última palabra...los dejaré solos-

La profesora Mgonagal abandonó el despacho del director de Howarst.

-No pueden hacernos esto, si la dejamos sola ellos llegaran antes a ella y...-Ron no pudo terminar la oración, se le quebró la voz, no querían que notaran que aun...aun...la amaba.

-Debemos encontrar una solución antes de que se la lleven, puedo hacer una emboscada conmigo, como yo también soy muy importante para Voldemort...podría no se conseguir tiempo..-Harry se comía la cabeza, dentro de apenas un rato su mejor amiga se iría, y por lo que el presentía para no volver...

Mientras que Harry y Ron se comían la cabeza buscando una solución que aunque no quisieran admitir no había, ya que la mejor solución era la que Mgonagal y Dumbledore les habían dicho.

Yo no movía un músculo, no era capaz...mi vida se acababa de convertir en un infierno, un doloroso, tortuoso y espantoso infierno.

-Hermione, Hermione por favor dinos algo, esto es insoportable, no podemos mas-Harry venia a paso largos hacia mi, Ron estaba arrodillado a mi lado, estaba tan esimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ellos se habían acercado a mi y ahora me miraban con...dolor, un dolor infinito.

En los ojos de Harry lograba ver mucha culpa, pobrecito se autoculpaba de todo lo relacionado con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Gire mi cara mirando los ojos de Ron, lo sabia, sabia perfectamente que él aunque intentaba negarlo me amaba, me ama, y yo me odiaba y me odio aun por no poder corresponderle por creer que lo mejor seria la amistad que el amor, por creer estar enamorada de él y hacerle ilusiones cuando lo único que sentía era cariño.

-Lo siento chicos...siento todo esto, me siento lo peor del mundo, siento tener que huir en vez de quedarme con vosotros y luchar..-me costaba hablar muchísimo, tenia un dolor muy fuerte ya no fisico sino un dolor en lo mas profundo del corazón porque mi corazón ,como cualquier otro es listo y sabia perfectamente que ese día iba a romperse para nunca mas volver a ser el mismo.

-os quiero, os quiero mas que a mi vida-mis ojos tenían voluntad propia pues yo les ordenaba no llorar pero de ellos emanaban gotas saladas.

-Hermi,hermi no llores sabes que esto no es tu culpa ,Dios mío ¿porque tú?¿porque no podia ser un estúpido rawenclaw o un "intelectual" huffelpuff hasta un maldito y asqueroso slytherin, todos menos tú?-

-Ron nadie lo eligió, y no te metas con las demás casas de Howarst, ellos no tienen la culpa de que me toque volver a vivir de forma muggle..., bueno te dejo que te metas con slytherin cuanto quieras-

Harry se agacho al lado de donde yo me encontraba sentada y con voz muy baja pero aun asi muy segura dijo-Me da igual si hay mil Voldemorts para destruir, si hay una fila de mortífagos desde esa puerta-y señalo la puerta de salida del despacho de Dumbledore-hasta donde demonios te lleven a esconderte...me da igual, te juro que iremos por ti, que volverás con nosotros y que jamás un mortifago te pondrá la mano encima porque te aseguro que Ron y yo le mataremos ...jamas, me escuchas, jamás estarás sola, siempre estaremos contigo.-

Sus palabras me llegaron a lo mas hondo de mi corazón y ese mismo momento una parte de mi corazón se iluminó, se ilumino de esperanza.

Me abalance sobre Harry y Ron y los abrace, los abrace sabiendo que ese seria el último abrazo del trío dorado en mucho, mucho tiempo...

.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.zFin DeL Flash BaCK.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z

Me hice un ovillo en el suelo de "mi habitación",no era mi habitación real, era mi habitación durante estos meses de huida, que aunque me dijeron que no serian muchos, estaban siendo para mi una eternidad, una triste eternidad.

Después de que me fuera de Howarst, hubo un tiempo en el cual de vez en cuando me visitaba Lupin, me daba las noticias del mundo mágico, me decía como estaban todos y me traía algún obsequio, normalmente algún periódico mágico o algún libro de mágia. Hacia meses que no practicaba la magia, no podía en el mundo muggle, a parte de que la orden del fenix me prohibió extrictamente no usarla, salvo que algún mortifago o algún secuaz de Voldemort me hubiera encontrado.

Varias veces Harry y Ron habían venido a visitarme, se les había prohibido, pero eran incapaces de no venir a verme cada cierto tiempo, habían madurado desde que les había visto, ya que aunque no sabían donde estaba un día me encontraron.

Desde hacia mas de año y medio mi familia y yo viviamos en una casita ,magicamente protegida, a las afueras de liverpool(n/a:lo sento no e podido no mencionarlo,estuve el año pasado y es precioso si podeis ir os animo a que no paseis la oportunidad :p)

Al principio no me habia acostumbrado vivir en una ciudad muggle,sin lechuzas dando el correo o magos con tunicas pasando por la calle,todo era muy seco sin la magia,pero al final me tuve que acostumbrar,aunque no deje la magia de lado,ni mucho menos,segui estudiando hechizos nuevos aunque sin practicarlos y aprendi a utilizar un poco de magia sin varita,sabia que podia ser peligroso pero necesitaba practicar,probarme a mi misma,solo hacia pequeños hechizos basicos sin pronunciar palabra y por supuesto sin varita,era muy dificil y sabia que esa magia no era del todo buena porque cansaba muchisimo al que la realizaba a parte de que no podias hacer hechizos muy dificiles,las maldiciones imperdonables eran casi imposibles,nadie que yo hubiera oido o leido lo habia conseguido sin morir en el intento o quedar en un profundo coma,las personas que intentaban hacer esa clase de hechizos poderosos mediante magia sin varita perdian mucha energia en intentar hacerlos lo cual efectuaba desmayos y en estos casos comas y algunas veces la muerte.

Desde mi huida de Howarst,he cambiado mucho,ya no soy una chica insegura de mi misma,físicamente e cambiado bastante,ahora mi pelo no es rebelde, son bucles mejor definidos, y ahora el pelo lo llebo largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, mi cuerpo esta ya definido, mis caderas, mi pequeña cintura, mis pechos, etc.. gracias a estos meses aislada en el mundo muggle, empeze a cuidarme por la ropa, ahora vestia como una chica.

La casa en la que vivia tenia bastantes hechizos de proteccion,parecia una casita normal desde las afueras,pero era imposible entrar si no sabias la contraseña(como la casa de los Black),aunque esta no era ni mucho menos tan grande,eran una casita normal con su saloncito,su cocina,sus 2 baños y sus tres habitaciones.

Lo bueno de esta casa es que tiene una buhardilla, aunque es pequeñita, es el espacio que mas me gusta,en ella me resguardo habitualmente, alli me siento menos triste,tal vez sea porque en ella practico magia o porque en ella leo todo lo que me traia Lupin, las cosas que me ha traido las e leido tantas veces que creo sabérmelo de memoria, es una agonia vivir pensando que hoy puede ser mi ultimo dia ya que no se si los mortífagos ganan o son la orden del fénix...

Ojala todos esten bien, ojala pueda verlos en un mañana cercano.

Debo levantarme pero no me apetece, prefiero estar echa un ovillo en un esquina del la buhardilla que tener que soportar un dia mas sin la presencia de mis amigos y sin poder luchar, teniéndome que quedar aquí encerrada con una princesa de cuento a la que tienen que rescatar de su castillo en el cual esta encerrada, aunque en esta historia falla una cosa, que yo no soy una princesita que necesita ser salvada, puede defenderme sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para poder sobrevivir...

Tanto silencio, un presentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo entero, no es normal, deberia de haber un minimo de sonido, los buhos , mis padres viendo la televisión o hablando,pero no se oye nada ni el perro del vecino.Un miedo me recorre el cuerpo entero, esto no es normal.Me levanto despacio para no hacer mucho ruido, recorro la buhardilla rapidamente pero sin dejar de ir cautelosamente,

Bajo los escalones lentamente sintiendo como cada pelo de mi cuerpo se eriza por el miedo.Abro la puerta lentamente, siento frio, mucho frio, eso no es normal en una casa mágica donde la temperatura se regula sola, cada vez siento algo mas fuerte que me dice algo malo pasa...

Todas las luces estan apagadas, recorro el pasillo hacia la habitación de mis padres deseando por merlín que no les haya pasado nada, antes de llegar mediante el reflejo en la pared, veo como una luz de mi habitación se enciende, sin pensarlo, giro mi cuerpo y voy en dirección a mi habitación.

Dos pasos antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta veo claramente una sombra dentro de mi habitación moverse.

"_¡¡Por que no me e traido la estupida varita conmigo!!" _Caigo en la cuenta de que mi varita está en Mi habitación lo cual supone un problema cogerla sin ser descubierta, lo único que puedo hacer es entrar en mi habitación y afrontar al individuo.

Respiro hondo,y entro en la habitación sin pensármelo dos veces.

Me quede sin palabras,¿quién era ese o esa que estaba sentado en el pollete de mi ventana?¿qué hacia alli?No era difícil saber que era mago puesto que tenia una varita en la mano derecha la cual estaba utilizando con un lumos.

-¿quién eres?¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿no me recuerdas Granger? He venido a por ti-

Todo el color huyó de mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente pálida parecía un muerto, a mi parecer a mi corazón se le olvido bombear sangre porque estaba sintiendo un serio mareo, ¡¡no podía estar EL allí!! ¿qué hacia alli?

Él sabia que no me podia creer que estuviera él alli, después de mas de año y medio sin verle, todo el mundo creyó el "doloroso y trágico accidente de la estudiante mas brillante de Howarst, del cual no habia salido viva", el mundo mágico lloró mi falsa muerte, hasta mis amigos, salvo Ron y Harry, habian llorado mi muerte.

-Parece que e dejado por primera vez a la sabelotodo granger sin respuesta-sabia perfectamente que la situación la dominaba él, yo no podia hacer nada.

Empece a asimilar que conllevaba que Malfoy me hubiera encontrado, seria mi fin.El final de mi vida, de la cual ya estaba harta, porque ¿para que una vida si lo único que puedo hacer es esconder en vez de enfrentarme a mis miedos?Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, empecé a agacharme hasta que con las rodillas toqué el suelo.Empecé a llorar en silencio.Sabia que el me estaba mirando, analizándome en silencio.

-Es el momento de que nos marchemos Granger,ya no tienes nada aquí debes volver del mundo del que huiste una vez para enfrentarte a Voldemort y seguir sus pasos.-Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba, sabia que no podia hacer nada para que no me llebara con él.

-¿que acabas de decir?-sentí un profundo terror, algo en aquella frase la cual no conseguia recordar por la tensión del momento me sonaba estraño

-Que tengo que llebarte ante Lord Voldemort, como él asi mandó-algo a Malfoy no le cuadraba,él creia que yo sabia la causa por la cual el noventa por ciento de los mortifagos estaban destinados a buscarme y llebarme ante el lord,pero por lo que parecia Granger se escondia si saber por que...Que imbeciles podia ser la Orden del Fenix, no decirle nada a Granger era ponerla en aun mas peligro.

-Eso no es lo que habias dicho,dime que habias dicho Malfoy- por fin volvia en si,volvia a ser la misma,mi voz era altiva esta vez, aunque Malfoy no iva a meter la pata, no me iva a decir nada.

-Algo que averiguaras muy pronto, ahora vamonos-mi cerebro empezo a funcionar mas rapido de lo normal,necesitaba encontrar una forma de escabullirme y acaba de ocurriseme una idea.

Metí mi mano debajo de la cama creyendo que Malfoy no se habia dado cuenta y empece a buscar,alli deberia haber una pequeña caja donde estaria mi varita.

-¿buscas esto?-Malfoy dio a ver su mano izquierda donde tambien tenia una varita.

-Desmaius-

Malfoy fue golpeado por el hechizo y cayó desde mi ventana(ya que estaba apoyado en el umbral),yo sabia que no podia hacer mucho mas sin varita y que en unos escasos minutos Malfoy me cogeria asique eche a correr.

Baje los escalones de tres en tres,fui hacia la puerta del patio ya que la ventana por donde Malfoy habia caido daba a la entrada de la casa.

Abri la puerta del patio y cuando fui a cruzarla el mundo cayo encima mia como un balde de agua fría.Toda las casas y mas aun la casa donde yo habia estado viviendo estaban rodeadas de dementores.Por eso sentia frío desde que bajo de la buhardilla.

Una mano me agarro el antebrazo y me hizo girar viendo al dueño de la mano,Malfoy se erguia delante mia y por sus fríos ojos de hielo, irradiaba furia e ira.

-Nos vamos-Empece a forcejear con el hasta que unos nuevos pasos se oyeron en la puerta,suponiendo lo que sucedia,Malfoy me agarro de la cintura de forma posesiva sabiendo que asi no podria soltarme y antes de desaparecer vimos que por la puerta de la entrada aparecia Harry con la varita empuñada.

-¡¡Harry!!-

-Adios cara-rajada-y sin mas Malfoy desapareció llebandome consigo.

-¡¡HERMIONE!!-

-¡¡Harry!!-intentaba soltarme de Malfoy, debía soltarme de él pero era imposible.

Después de unos segundos trasladándonos note suelo, eso me estremeció por dentro, sabia que habíamos llegado donde Voldemort me esperaba.

Malfoy me soltó bruscamente y caí en una cama.

-Prepárate mentalmente para lo que se avecina- y sin más salió de la habitación.

Lloré de impotencia, tire los cogines que tenia la cama al suelo, me levante y empece a deshacer la preciosa cama de matrimonio que estaba ante mi.

Tire las almohadas al suelo también y quite la colcha y las sabanas hasta que se quedo solo el colchón.

Empece a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, y me percate de una segunda puerta en la habitación,corrí hacia ella sabiendo que no era una salida, pero por intentar mirarlo no pasaba nada.

La abrí y ví un precioso baño de mármol blanco y verde.(como no).Cerré la puerta de un portazo y cuando me di la vuelto lo vi.

Malfoy estaba en el marco de la verdadera puerta de salida mirandome con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa ironica que se la borraria a guantazos.

-Como no,digna de su padre-susurró,sabia que no le podia oir por lo bajo que lo dijo,pero asi incitaba a mi ira a salir a flote.

-Estupido egolatra de mierda,¡Que miras!...ups era tu habitación-gire mi cara para ver la habitación, la verdad es que la había dejado echa un asco- que pena -

Malfoy no sonrió esta vez,si no que se acerco a mi y me cogió del brazo.

-No,no lo es, puedes destrozarla las veces que quieras, total son elfos los que tienen que arreglarla- Malfoy sabia que eso un golpe bajo,pero que mas da en la guerra todo valía.-Ahora Granger,¿estas preparada? porque YA es la hora.-


	2. chapter 2

Olaaa!!k Tl??pos yo muy cansada porque tengo un montón de examenes,gracias por tu review!!me ha exo muy feliz!!

lo siento por ayer solo poner la historia y no poner ni un insignificante hola pero esque tenia examen hoy de matematicas y tenia mucho por estudiar...

Bueno ya se que parece una trama un poco rara pero la verdad esque cuando la empeze a escribir me fui enganchando yo misma y tengo algo más escrito pero no quiero publicar todo aún porque quiero ver el efecto que tiene mi nuevo fic.

Ya se que parece una tonteria pero para las autoras,o al menos para mí,los reviews son importantes porque te dicen si lo haces bien,si le va gustando a la gente,ideas para continuarlo...y tambien si no hay reviews parece como que a nadie le gusta y caes en depresión mental y la imaginación desaparece...

Asique ojala os animeis y le deis abajo al go!! que aunk parezca una tonteria un REVIEW vale más que mil lecturas anonimas jajajaj

bueno y si kereis pasaos por mi otro fic:

es tambien dramione y tambien es misteriosoooo jajajaj

xao y repito:

MIL GRACIAS X TU REVIEW monikz cullen eres muyyy maja y gracias por tu consejo, ahora reviso varias veces la ortografía antes de subirlo :)

bss wapa

_**A LEER:**_

-¡¡HERMIONE VUELVE!!-

-Harry ya no está, debemos irnos, ahí demasiados dementores y seguro que habrá mas de un mortifago viniendo hacia aquí-

Harry miró a Lupin con una mirada severa, Lupin sabía que Harry estaba muy furioso por no haberle contado el porque de la huida de hermione antes.

-¡Ron!,¿dónde estas?-Harry se dió la vuelta sin siquiera mirar a Lupin y se encaminó dentro de la casa a buscar a Ron, el cual habiendo visto a Hermione desaparecerse también, había entrado corriendo a la casa.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró un pasillo el cual ya había estado antes, una de las pocas veces en las cuales habían podido ir a verla.

Fue directo a la habitación de su mejor amiga, sabiendo perfectamente que Ron estaría allí.

-Ron-susurró,-Ron tenemos que irnos, ellos vendrán y...-

-Me da igual que vengan Harry-Ron estaba apoyado en el umbral de la ventana donde anteriormente un rubio de ojos plateados estaba apoyado.-se la han llevado-susurro-se la han llevado para siempre-

-No Ron la vamos a encontrar y vamos a llevárnosla de vuelta, pero por favor Ron hazme caso a mi y vámonos.-

-Me iré si prometes que volveremos para investigar -

-Ron..-

-Promételo-

-Lo juro-

Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, era ya el momento, dentro de nada vería a aquel que había hecho la vida de mi mejor amigo un infierno.

Salimos de la habitación hace ya unos cinco minutos, habíamos subido varias escaleras, atravesado diversos pasillos, y bajado otra tanta de escalones.

Finalmente llegamos a una puerta totalmente negra que lo único que le adornaba eran dos serpientes entrelazadas.Malfoy por fin me soltó el brazo, y con una mano abrió la puerta.

Cerré los ojos en el momento que abrió la puerta, no quería abrirlos por nada del mundo, sin embargo la curiosidad llamó a mi puerta y abrí los ojos inconscientemente.

Estaba en una habitación redonda, practicamente vacía, a no ser por los pocos cuadros que lo adornaban, la gigante alfombra verde del suelo y las tres imperiosas sillas que había en medio de la sala, justo donde terminaba la alfombra."Que casualidad" pensé.

Las sillas parecían antiguas, no viejas antiguas, se notaban que eran perfectas.Las tres estaban ocupadas.

Malfoy me empujó para que andara, porque yo me había quedado helada en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando atravesamos la mayoría de la alfombra, quedando a un metro y medio de final, Malfoy se paro, parándome a mí con él.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa - una voz gélida y fuerte habló -Por fin estas ante mí, lo he estado esperando desde hace tiempo-Aquel que estaba hablando se levantó, era el que estaba sentado en el medio, lo que me dio muy mala espina.-¿sabes quién soy?-

-Voldemort-susurre asustada

-Muy buena chica, que pena que durante este tiempo estuvieras en el mal camino-respiró-y con la gente equivocada.-

Me mordí la lengua para no contestar. No podía dejar que insultara ni a mi familia ni a mis amigos, pero si los defendía allí podía tener peores consecuencias que ya de seguro tenia. Malfoy notó como me tensaba cuando Voldemort había dicho lo del camino equivocado, sabía que tenia cierto autocontrol y también sabia que si hubiera sido él quien lo hubiera dicho no me hubiera contenido.

-Menos mal que el joven Malfoy te encontró-y con este comentario uno de los que estaba sentado en las otra dos sillas sonrió, supuse que seria Malfoy padre.

-Mi lord he de informarle de unos sucesos de última hora-quien hablo ahora fue Draco Malfoy

Voldemort cambio su expresión de jubilo por una que me heló la sangre.

-¿que ocurre?-siseó mordazmente

-Mi lord, la señorita Granger no sabe el motivo por el cual usted la buscaba-

Voldemort miró a Draco Malfoy con una cara que tenia un dejo de desconcierto y de felicidad.

-ja ja ja, asique nuestra aclamada Orden del Fénix no le dijo porque huía de mi-sonrió-que hipócritas, ocultárselo... bien pues me alegra saber que seremos nosotros quienes se lo cuenten... Malfoy, puedes irte, muy buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti-

Malfoy asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, me di la vuelta para verle, él no podía irse, aunque pareciera mentira era el único con él cual me sentía mejor, nose porque, tal vez por que le conocía desde los once años, nose.

Malfoy llego hasta el marco de la puerta y allí giro la cabeza y me miró, gracias a esa tontería me sentí mas fuerte, después sonrió de forma seductora y cerro la puerta.

-Pequeña-siseó Voldemort-¿por qué crees que estas aquí?-

Levanté la mirada y le miré a la cara - Porque así lograras de alguna forma llegar a Harry y destruirle-alegue, no había otra excusa por la que Voldemort me quisiera.

-jajajaja, pobre niña no sabe porque esta aquí-esa voz era de una mujer y sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, giré mi cabeza y la vi sentada en la última silla que quedaba.-Bellatrix-susurre con mucha ira hacia ella

-Granger eres la descendiente directa de Voldemort-

-Pobre criatura, ella debe estar muy mal-Molly Weasley lloraba desconsoladamente, depués de saber lo ocurrido, todos los de la orden del fénix estaban destrozados.

En el salón de la madriguera estaba la Orden del Fénix reunida: Harry,Ron,Ginny,Fred,George,Lupin,Ojoloco,Luna,Neville,Bill,Fleur,Arthur,Kinsley,Mgonagal,hagrid y Tonks.

-Los demás que faltan están cumpliendo ordenes en diversos lugares, no pueden venir.-expreso Mcgonagal con un hilillo de voz.

-Debemos trazar un plan para poderla sacar de alli, Voldemort no puede quedársela y hacerla mortifaga, ¡¡ella no es su hija!!-Harry estaba desquiciado, debía encontrar la guarida de Voldemort cuanto antes y conseguir salvar a Hermione antes de que algo grave ocurra.

-Harry no es tan sencillo... porqu-

-YA SÉ QUE NO ES SENCILLO, tan poco fue sencillo ocultarnos la verdadera identidad de Hermione!!ELLA NO SABE NADA!!-

-Todo fue ordenado expresamente por Dumbledore y él fue quien prohibió a los pocos que sabíamos algo que os lo contáramos-explico Lupin

-¿y porque demonios hizo eso?-Preguntó Ron en un hilo de voz, era muy duro saber la verdad ahora y haber estado engañado tanto tiempo.

-¿que?-susurre eso era imposible yo. yo. ¿Que?

-Gracias por ser tan directo Lucius-Bellatrix estaba enfurecida quería ser ella quien lo hubiera dicho, pero ya estaba Malfoy para arruinarle su sorpresa a Granger.

-Bellatrix-siseó Voldemort-lo que Malfoy ha dicho esta muy bien expresado, mejor las cosas claras antes no como la orden del fénix... -

Bellatrix y Malfoy rieron y Voldemort sonrió con malicia.

-Querida Hermione, tú eres MI hija, nacida del vientre de una maga y yo lo cual indica que eres sangre pura, serás mi heredera de todo cuando yo falte y serás la mortifaga mas fuerte que pisa el mundo mágico-

No me lo creía, yo hija de Voldemort la persona la cual esta intentando matar a mi mejor amigo, la cual esta matando a sangres sucias a su antojo y muggles, JAMAS seria su hija yo no puedo ser hija de un monstruo.

-Yo no soy tu hija-

-Si lo eres, eres mi hija y dentro de poco me darás la razón pues tengo pruebas para hacértelo ver - siseó-ahora debes prepararte hay una fiesta la cual debes asistir.-

-YO NO SOY TU HIJA-grité, estaba tremendamente triste y dolida... dolida porque no me creía que fuera su hija pero sentía que mi mundo caía sobre mí, sentía presión por todos lados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hacia que viera borrosamente.

-Lucius, Bellatrix-susurro Voldemort.

Lucius y Bellatrix salieron de la sala rápidamente.

-No me enojes pequeña, quieras o no esa es la verdad, que tu estúpida orden del fénix no te lo dijera no es que no sea verdad, y pronto te lo demostraré, mientras para que me hagas caso, tengo unas preciadas vidas tuyas en mi poder.-

Le mire extrañada, ¿quienes eran las personas que Voldemort tenia en su poder para que le obedeciera?,un pensamiento me inundó, recé a Merlín que no fuera ni un Weasley ni ningún compañero del colegio, y parece que Merlín me hizo caso pues no era ninguno, pero aun más me dolió quienes eran.

-Recuerdas a los estúpidos muggles que te criaron, los cuales estaban esta noche contigo en Liverpool, ¿quieres que sigan vivos? pues obedéceme-

Sin ningún comentario más la puerta por donde entre se abrió dejando paso a una elfina, la cual me susurro que la siguiese, la seguí como un zombie, estaba llorando, estaba destrozada, mis padres estaban a manos de Voldemort y si no hacia caso los mataría.

-Severus-susurró, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había estado presente durante toda la reunión anterior-quiero que mandes a Malfoy vigilarla, quiero que este encima de ella las veinticuatro horas, no quiero que tenga ninguna mínima forma de escaparse, ¿entendido?-

-Claramente mi Lord-

-Severus, quiero que prepares una poción...

La elfina me había llevado a la habitación que anteriormente había estado. Lo que me encontré me asombró de sobremanera, todo estaba perfecto, no parecía que hace escasamente una media hora había destrozado la habitación.

En cuanto entre, la elfina cerro la puerta y me volvió a dejar encerrada.

Empuje la puerta ya que había probado abrirla y ¿cómo no? Estaba cerrada. Estaba desesperada necesitaba salir de allí en ese mismo momento.

PLOP

De repente la elfina se apareció en la habitación. Me dio mucha pena, que la elfina tuviera que servir de por vida a los magos y peor si esos magos eran Malfoys o Lestranges o el mismísimo Voldemort, gracias a esa elfina mi sufrimiento e ira ceso notablemente.

-Señorita, vengo a ayudarle-

-¿ayudarme?¿a que tienes que ayudarme?-

La elfina se acercó a un armario enorme que había en la habitación y lo abrió, de él, sustrajo un vestido y ropa interior.

-Vengo a ayudarle a asearse y cambiarse-

-¡¡No pienso cambiarme ni ducharme!!-toda la ira que había cesado segundos antes volvió a mí con mucha mas fuerza.

-Pero señorita el joven Malfoy ordeno que usted se cambiase y duchase para el evento de esta noche-

-Me da realmente igual lo que el estúpido de Malfoy ordene, no pienso ponerme un vestido, bastante que tengo que ir a esa estúpida reunión de mortifagos... - pensaba ir pero antes muerta que ponerle las cosas fáciles a Malfoy y a Voldemort.

La elfina se desapareció y al momento alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿qué pasa Granger, el vestido no te gusta?- lo que me falta, el estúpido de Malfoy ha hecho su preciosa aparición.

-La verdad es que no va con mi estilo de ropa a lo hombre, ¿o no es así como me visto Malfoy ya que solías recordármelo en Howarst?-

-La verdad es que te vestías como una pordiosera, lo bueno es que "parece" que has cambiado un poco tu estilo-

-Bueno, me da igual lo que pienses Malfoy, no me pienso cambiar de ropa-lo tenia claramente decidido ni con pedírmelo de rodillas me cambiaria.

-Vale, no te cambies, haz lo que te plazca-Malfoy se cruzo de brazos, sabía perfectamente como conseguir las cosas de cualquier mujer, y aunque Hermione no fuera para él una mujer, algo de ellas tenia

Me quede estupefacta, no me iva a obligar a ponerme ese vestido, no es que me ilusionara que me obligara pero tampoco era eso lo que creí que iva a pasar.

-Bueno aunque no te cambies y vayas con tu ropa sucia, mugrenta y horrorosa, ¿harías el favor humano de ducharte, aunque solo sea por los elfos que viven en esta casa los cuales tienen, al igual que los demás, que olerte cada vez que pasas por tu lado?-

La verdad es que tenia razón, estaba toda sucia y tenia todo el pelo enrredado. Mejor sería darse una ducha para que al menos, aunque no me cambie, se vea que soy higiénica, total todo el mundo me vería con asco.

Sin mirar a Malfoy me metí en el baño y di un portazo.

Me desnude lentamente, el baño tenia un jacuzzy y una ducha normal, no estaba de humor de tomarme un baño relajante así que me metí en la ducha y me lave entera, había varios champús en la ducha así que los use.

Cuando salí de la ducha cogí una toalla que me tapaba de los pechos hasta la mitad de las rodillas, como no era verde, fui hacia el espejo y encontré allí un mueble lleno de cosas, cogí un peine y empecé a peinarme.

Cuándo estaba bastante seca del cuerpo fui a la cómoda donde deje mi ropa, en ella no encontré ropa alguna... ¿dónde estaba mi ropa?...Malfoy

-¡¡Malfoy!!-grité, salí del cuarto de baño y me encontré la habitación sola, sin rastro de la elfina y mucho menos de Malfoy.Mire por todos los lados de la habitación y me fije en una nota al lado del vestido y de la ropa interior que había en la cama.

Me acerque y la leí en alto:

-Estimada Granger: ¿a que soy bueno? Deberías admitirlo, gracias a mi te pondrás ese precioso vestido que hay en la cama, por cierto si te preguntas dónde esta tu ropa, no la busques porque nunca la encontrarás, volveré luego a por ti espero que estés arreglada.

Adiós sabelotodo- Por Merlín había conseguido que se duchara y se pusiera el vestido, es realmente imbecil

-¡¡TE ODIO HURÓN!!-

-Silvy, ve a ver a Granger, de seguro me da algún que otro problema más, si pasa algo avísame-

La elfina volvió a aparecerse en mi habitación. La mire fijamente y sin mas le solté:

-Si has venido de parte de Malfoy dile que ha sido muy buena jugada lo de robarme la ropa, pero le ha faltado un pequeño detalle, no me voy a vestir-

La elfina se apareció en la habitación de Malfoy, Malfoy no estaba solo, Snape estaba conversando con él.

-¿qué quieres silvy?-siseo Malfoy con desprecio

-La jovencita me ha mandado un mensaje para usted, dice que ha sido muy buena jugada robarla la ropa pero que le ha faltado un pequeño detalle, dijo que no se iva a vestir-

-Siempre intentando ser la mejor, pues aquí no me va a ganar, silvy márchate-

-Draco, sabes que ella es muy importante para el Lord, el te ha encomendado la misión de que seas su sombra, que no de problemas Draco o los tendrás tu-

-Tranquilo, Granger no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.-

_**NOTAS AUTORA:**_

-bueno gracias por leer y por fi please enviarme un review k acen muxixixixixsisisisima ilusion!!

espero aztualizar prontito aunk no prometo nada!!jejeje aunk de fijo que aztualizo este fic antes que mi otro fic bss xaooo


	3. Chapter 3

Olaaaaa gracias por los reviews estoy muy contenta!!ayer no pude aztualizar pero hoy lo ago jeejej

espero k os guste el capi de oy, me costó muxo acerlo, lo borré unas tres veces por que no me terminaba.

Mil millones de gracias por los reviews me alegra que a algunas personas les guste mi segundo fic.

bss draconianos

a Leer:

Estaba muy aburrida, sabía que pronto llegaría Malfoy a retarme y obligarme a ponerme la ropa, pero estaba muy equivocado, no me iba a poner la ropa y estaba muy decidido.

Me metí en el baño para buscar alguna toalla más larga ya que si Malfoy venía no quería que me viera con poca digamos... vestimenta. Malditos mortifagos ¿es que no utilizaban toallas grandes?

Salí del baño muy furiosa cuando me percate que Malfoy estaba mirándome sentado en la cama.

-Bonitas piernas-

-Idiota, ¿dónde está mi ropa?-Salí del baño y me adentre en la habitación.

Malfoy se levantó y yo inconscientemente me detuve.

-No la volverás a ver en tu vida, así que hazte un favor y vístete-

-No pienso vestirme con ese vestido-concluí orgullosa

-¿y piensas ir a la fiesta con una simple toalla? por qué aunque no lo creas vas a ir con vestido, con toalla, o sin nada-

Me sonrojé, ¿por qué tuve que sonrojarme?.Malfoy me miró y sonrió con arrogancia, sabía que pronto me pondría ese estúpido vestido.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, pensando las estrategias del otro, hasta que al final frustrada, enfadada, destrozada moralmente y agresiva perdida agarré el vestido y la ropa interior y me adentré en el baño.

Me puse la ropa interior, que era un conjunto de sujetador negro con bordados plateados con un tanga igual. Después me puse el vestido, este me quedaba como un guante, y la verdad me alegraba que me quedara tan bien, antes no quería ponérmelo no porque fuera feo sino porque antes de cualquier vestido estaba mi orgullo. El vestido era totalmente blanco, llegaba hasta el suelo, llevaba dos tiras por las que se unía a la espalda, era pegado al cuerpo hasta el empiece de las piernas, ahí se abría haciendo que no se me vieran ni los pies. Era bastante escotado, ya que en el pecho solo llevaba esas dos grandes tiras, las cuales pasaban por cada uno de mis pechos y subían hacia mi cuello, la espalda estaba la mitad al aire y la otra tapada por el hermoso vestido.

Me hice un moño en el pelo, del cual caían descolocadamente algunos rizos, no me maquille, aunque había maquillaje prefería ir normal.

Tarde en salir del baño alrededor de media hora, cuando salí no esperaba encontrarme a nadie, pero brinqué al ver a Malfoy con un traje negro y una corbata gris que congeniaba con sus ojos.

-Por fin sales-

Me miró de abajo a arriba lentamente, sabía que eso me ponía nerviosa, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos, él sonrió. Malfoy podía ver toda la ira que mis ojos emanaban solo por esa forma de haberme "observado"

-¿incomoda?-

-Mas quisieras incomodarme, aunque me mires no me importa, no eres tan perfecto como para incomodarme-

Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente, esa sonrisa no sé porque pero me gustó, era una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquier mujer heterosexual.

-Lo decía porque el vestido es ajustado y a lo mejor te molestaba, no por mí. de todas formas me halaga que me llames perfecto, eso significa que tienes buen gusto -

Me sonroje a mas no poder, bajé la mirada, no quería que me viera así. Que vergüenza. debería pensar antes de saltar con mi susodicha bocota.

-Anda vamos, hay mucha gente que te espera allí abajo-

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, después se quedó en el umbral esperando a que saliera. Salí mirando al suelo, entre la vergüenza de antes y el miedo que me daba bajar estaba totalmente nerviosa.

Empezamos a andar a la par por un pasillo, yo seguía con la mirada en el suelo. no quería ver nada, solo quería volver a mi casa, no mi guarida donde permanecí encerrada como en una cárcel, no, sino Howarst, como lo extrañaba, como extrañaba a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville...

Malfoy se sentía raro, no porque tuviera ningún tipo de sentimiento, él no sentía, le enseñaron que sentir era de débiles, pero notaba que yo no estaba bien y eso en cierta forma lo incomodaba.

-Si estas así por la fiesta de esta noche, no te asustes, nadie te podrá tocar después de esta noche.-

Levanté la cara para mirarle, ¿era tan obvio que estaba asustada?,le mire a los ojos, aunque pareciese raro esos ojos me tranquilizaban como si el profundo hielo que en ellos habitaba tuviera un calmante para mi dolor. Malfoy apartó la mirada, no debía mostrar debilidad ni sentimiento alguno y menos delante de la hija de Voldemort, aunque para él yo seguía siendo la sabelotodo Granger.

Cuando Malfoy paró, la burbuja en la que me encontraba desde que le mire a los ojos explotó, paramos enfrente de una elegante puerta de madera oscura con los bordes plateados.

-Es el momento-susurré

Malfoy abrió la puerta y apareció un hermoso salón decorado como los viejos palacios de los reyes, era elegante por donde lo miraras.

Allí había una gran aglomeración de gente, todos vestidos elegantemente y todos excepto Malfoy mirándome.

Me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta junto a Malfoy, ¿donde me habían metido? Seguro que todos estarían pensando la forma de matarme por ser amiga de Harry.

-Por fin llegaste pequeña-una imponente voz salió del otro lado del salón, la gente dejo de mirarme directamente para hacer un hueco por donde paso Voldemort.

-Estas bellísima, como toda una Riddle-la gente ahogo un grito de interrogación y exclamación, ¿cómo podía el más grande mago del mundo mágico decir eso de una estúpida sangre sucia?

Todos estaban sorprendidos excepto la familia Malfoy, la familia Lestrange y Snape.

Voldemort llegó donde yo estaba como una estatua de cera, miró a Malfoy y este se alejo de mí sin pensárselo dos veces, yo me sentí peor aún. Voldemort me cogió la mano y me guió hasta el centro de la sala donde se creo un circulo separándonos de todo el mundo, yo miraba a todo el mundo, veía caras conocidas y muchas otras desconocidas, Voldemort paró y me soltó.

-Queridos aliados, os tengo que dar una importante noticia, no espero que la entiendan pues aquí quien manda soy yo y quien custodie algo que hago será castigado-las últimas palabras las siseo mordazmente - He aquí a nuestra odiada sangre-sucia amiga de Potter, aquella que matarías tanto con las varitas como con las propias manos-sonrió-Alguna vez os preguntasteis ¿porque esta inmunda sangre-sucia es perfecta en todo lo relacionado con la magia?¿Por qué siendo hija de muggles podía enfrentarse a miles de retos sin sufrir grandes daños?...yo tengo la respuesta, hace diecisiete años, un 19 de Septiembre, nació de una auror una hija, hija que fue dada en adopción nada más nacer a dos muggles incapaces de tener hijos, esa hija no era hija de muggles, ni era mestiza, era hija de una mujer sangre limpia y...

mia-cientos de exclamaciones ahogadas surgieron- yo no sabia de la posesión de una hija, hasta que lo descubrí. como todos debéis suponer me enfurecí demasiado, estuve buscándola durante varios años hasta que por fin la descubrí.-

Voldemort empezó a girar alrededor de las personas - he aquí delante mi descendiente viva, hija mia y por lo tanto futura mortifaga-

Yo parecía una figura puesta en mitad de aquel hermoso salón, no me movía un apéndice, no parpadeaba, solo oía la historia de mi vida con cierto rencor ya que nadie me la había contado antes.

-Severus, Lucius-ambos hombres surgieron y se metieron en el circulo en el que estábamos Voldemort y yo.-Hoy es el gran día en que la sangre perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin resurge, la sangre que llevo en mis venas y la sangre que ella lleva en sus venas-

Snape se acercó a mí y me cogió suavemente del brazo, hizo aparecer una mesa donde había varios chuchillos varios libros y una copa.

Lucius cogió el cuchillo y se lo llevo al Lord.

-Bien pequeña, es hora de que sigas la vida de tu familia -

Snape se fue hacia donde estaba Lucius y Voldemort se acercó a mi. Cogió mi brazo derecho y pronunció:

-De hoy hasta tu muerte me servirás a mí y cuando yo muera serás la nueva Lord de los mortifagos, los guiaras hasta la victoria y gobernaras el mundo...

serás el orgullo de tu padre, te casaras con un sangre pura asignado y tendrás descendencia. Aqui sellaras tu futuro como mortifaga-

Tras decir estas últimas palabras, hincó el cuchillo en mi antebrazo

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-grite, me dolía mucho. De mi antebrazo empezó a emanar mi sangre, Voldemort cogió y se la rajo con el mismo cuchillo su mano, empezó también a emanar sangre de su mano. Voldemort tiro el cuchillo al suelo y puso su mano cortada encima de la raja que me había creado con el cuchillo.

La sangre se mezclo y sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza que se instalaba en todo mi cuerpo.

Voldemort quito la mano

-Lucius mi varita-En un segundo Malfoy dio la varita a Voldemort y este apuntó mi antebrazo y pronuncio

-Morsmordre-una luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y se instalo en mi antebrazo, sentí un profundo mareo y me desplome en el suelo.

--

La reunión seguía en el salón de la madriguera, pero en esta ya no estaban Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny y Neville.Mcgonagal los había echado alegando que iban a hablar de un tema muy arriesgado y no podían por el momento enterarse.

-Debemos encontrarla Harry, no puedo vivir así, sin ella, antes aunque no estuviera con nosotros estaba en aquella casa protegida, pero ahora esta. -

-Tranquilo Ron es bastante duro para nosotros saber que la tiene Voldemort-Harry le dio una palmada a Ron y se sentó junto a él.

-¿difícil?-susurro Ginny-¿difícil dices?Dificil es creer durante un año y medio que tu mejor amiga esta muerta eso es difícil. difícil es saber de un día para otro que no esta muerta, que esta escondida en una casa muggle y que cuando vamos a buscarla Malfoy se la lleve.¡ESO ES DIFICIL!- grito Ginny mirando a Ron y a Harry, se sentía traicionada porque nunca se lo hubieran dicho, por todas las noches en las que no podía dormir, por las veces que lloro su muerte. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo hacia su habitación y por Merlín que no se le ocurrieran subir a verla porque no sabría lo que les iba a hacer.

-Ginny se siente como un objeto para ti Harry, siente que nunca la verás lo suficientemente adulta para abrir tu corazón, siente que estas dejándola de lado y eso le rompe el corazón.-susurro Luna con su habitual voz perdida -Debería subir a ver a Ginny, puede que alguno de mis gornaks de cuerno alado la suban el animo-

Luna salió de la cocina y subió los escalones hacia la habitación de Ginny.

-Es la primera vez que Luna dice algo con sentido -dijo Ron tremendamente sorprendido por lo dicho por Luna

-Muchas veces dice cosas con sentido, pero casi siempre nadie la hace caso -fue la primera vez que Neville abrió la boca en la noche.

--

Me desperté sobresaltada, me erguí en la cama inconscientemente y al hacerlo sentí un profundo dolor de cabeza que me volvió a tumbar.

-La señorita no debería levantarse aún, esta muy débil-

Otra vez estaba en la misma habitación y otra vez la elfina estaba en ella arreglando una arruga en la cama.

-¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?-

-La trajeron hace tres días y medio, estaba dormida y no ha despertado hasta ahora.-

-¡Tres días!-exclame estaba totalmente alucinada, cerré los ojos, aun estaba muy cansada.

La elfina se desapareció y a los cinco minutos alguien abrió la puerta.

-Grang... Riddle has dormido más de lo que yo esperaba-Malfoy se mordió la lengua, después del desmayo de Hermione Voldemort prohibió el apellido Granger, quien lo dijese estaría en graves problemas.

-¿porque llevo tanto tiempo durmiendo?-

-Perdiste mucha sangre, a parte de que el hechizo que convoco el Lord al hacerte mortifaga te quito todas tus energias-

¿Mortifaga?...un ligero temblor se posesionó en mi cuerpo,_ YO NO PUEDO SER MORTIFAGA_

-Yo no soy mortifaga-susurré pero Malfoy me oyó perfectamente

-Si lo eres. ¿quieres una prueba? Mírate el antebrazo.

No quería mirar porque estaba mas que claro que Malfoy no mentía, pero si no lo miraba aún tendría una esperanza en mi corazón de que fuera mentira.

Malfoy avanzó hasta mi cama y se sentó en una esquina mirándome, quería ver mi reacción al ver la marca. Levante mi vista hacia él, tenia sus ojos fijos en mi, me miraba a los ojos con un dejo de inquietud, yo no podía mas, debía mirarme el estúpido antebrazo ¡ya!

Levanté mi brazo y cerré los ojos, me erguí y coloqué el brazo entre mis piernas, abrí los ojos y lo miré. Hay estaba la calavera y la serpiente... había algo mas había otra marca la cual tapaba la herida que Voldemort me hizo, había una M y una R entrelazadas por una pequeña serpiente, ¿qué significaba eso?.Me empecé a poner marear, el color de la cara volvió a huir de mi. Malfoy lo notó y se levantó vino hasta donde yo estaba y me ayudo a tumbarme.

-Relájate, ahora vendrán con una poción y te encontraras mejor-

Cerré los ojos, me sentía muy bien así, teniendo a alguien que se "preocupaba"por mi bienestar físico porque el mental ya se había encargado de pisotearlo durante Howarst.

Oí un abrir y cerrar de una puerta, abrí mis ojos y me encontré a Snape acercándose a mí y a Malfoy de pie mirándome.

-Debes de tomar esto, al instante te encontraras mejor-

Cogí el vaso que me dio Snape y lo mire con tremenda repulsion. Era una masa viscosa verde muy oscura y de ella emanaban pompas enormes.

-Sabrá, ya que es un ex-alumna de Howarst muy lista que no tiene otro remedio que tomársela si no quiere empeorar.-la ironía de Snape se podía palpar en el ambiente,se nota que hacia tiempo que no daba clases con él.

Bebí la extraña cosa de un trago, noté como está bajaba por mi garganta lentamente y iba dejando un rastro frío, me dieron ganas de vomitar, me levanté de un salto e intenté ir al baño pero unas fuertes manos me cogieron por los hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra-

Me arrodillé y empecé a tranquilizarme, asta que todo cesó, me sentía mucho mejor, me levanté y gire mi cuerpo mirando a Snape, este me miro con una mirada arrogante sabía que gracias a él había recuperado la fuerza.

-Draco la dejo en tus manos- Snape se marchó sin dirigirme la palabra. ¿Qué era eso de lo que tenía que estar preparada?

-Mi futura Lord-dijo Malfoy con ritintin - tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que si haces el favor de cambiarte de ropa. -

NOtas de la autora:

bueno me despido diciendo k prontito otro capitulito mas pero a cambio dejarme reviews cn vuestras opiniones please que me encanta leerlos, en el proximo capitulo respondo a los reviews porq aora tng prisa y me tng k ir.si teneis alguna duda de algo escrito decirmelo

bss osk lectores/as

asta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

ola!!cuanto tiempo!!sorry por no aver escrito antes,esk esto de los examenes no es lo mio jejejeje bueno k decir... k stoy muuy contenta de los seis reviews sois lo mejor y gracias a vosotras mi imaginacion vuela!!bueno voy a responder a los reviews:

Ailei-chan:asias por el review y caro k lo continuo jejej nunk Abandonar un fic es mi ley jejejej

Chibik-lady:jajaja ma gustao k te parezca interesante, y espero k te siga gustando proximamente jejejej..gracias por decir lo de Lord, la verdad esk lo de lord lo puse porque creo k queda mas serio que Lady, no se por vosotras pero a mi me suena mejor para este fic,pero si teneis algun problema de lectura o algo me lo decis y lo cambio ok??

Sofia:gracias por el review me a encantao k lo pusieras eso significa k aunk sea un pokito te importaa mi historia y no sabes cmo me emociona eso

Andreinamalfoy:gasias por esperar...aky tenes nuevo capi y espereo k te guste tanto cmo los anteriores

bueno cerrada la parte de rsponder revews, aora os dejo con una,espero,grata lectura

espero k os guste...bss

A LeeRRRR:

-¿y que le pasa a mi ropa?-hasta ahora no me había planteado la posibilidad de que llevaba un vestido, de pijama, plateado que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Me sonroje a mas no poder y fui directa al baño, desde allí pude oír la risa burlona de Malfoy¡Dios como le detestaba!

-Date prisa o me iré-se burlo, tanto el como yo sabíamos que no podía irse de allí sin mí.

Termine de ducharme,salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.Abrí la puerta del baño y me adentré a mi cuarto.Malfoy estaba tumbado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

-Eres una tardona ...date prisa tenemos que irnos - Malfoy se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en una mesa que habia en la habitación.

No me quitaba los ojos de encima,lo ignore olimpicamente,fui hacia el armario y cuando lo abrí me sorprendí,habia decenas de vestidos,pantalones,camisas,camisetas,polos,abrigos...Abrí un cajón de los tres que había dentro y ví decenas de conjuntos interiores que habia,aunque la mayoria de la ropa era oscura.

Intenté escoger algo "normal" pero la mayoría de ropa que había era muy elegante, camisas, faldas, vestidos largos y cortos, había pocos pantalones comparados con las decenas de vestidos y faldas que había.

Me decidí por una falda negra que me llegaba unos cinco centímetros encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca con un bordado plateado, un conjunto de sujetador y tanga blanco y finalmente unos zapatos negros con algo de tacón.

Cogí toda la ropa, y me adentré en el baño para ponérmelo, antes de cerrar la puerta oí un ligero bufido por el rubio, sonreí,sabía que estaba mas que asqueado por tener que aguantarme, a parte de aburrido.

A los cinco minutos salí del baño,Malfoy no se había movido del sitio, se notaba en la cara que estaba mas que resentido por haber tardado tanto,sonreí victoriosa, este era un pequeño adelanto de mi venganza por haberme quitado MI ropa y haberla tirado.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día-agregó de forma sarcástica.

-Ni que hubiera tardado tanto - me gustaba molestarle, no podía evitarlo pero molestar a Malfoy tenía sus riesgos.

Empezó a andar hacía la puerta con pasos tan fuertes que no se como el suelo no se rompía, me dio cierta angustia, aunque me estraño mucho porque no me contesto.

Abrió la puerta y salió por ella, dejándola abierta para que saliera...salí cautelosamente ,aunque no me hubiese contestado, sabía que él estaria resentido y mosqueado por ello seguro que me haría alguna de las suyas.

-A partir de ahora esta puerta no estará cerrada, tendrás libre acceso a tu habitación.Esa es una de las ventajas de ser "mortifaga" -sonrió, hay estaba empezando su venganza, él sabia que lo que mas odiaba en el mundo,a parte de a él, era a los mortífagos, por culpa de ellos tuve que estar mucho tiempo escondida sin ver a mis amigos, sin ir a Howarst. y ser parte de ellos era prácticamente odiarme a mi misma.

Mis ojos irradiaban ira...ira e impotencia, ¡¡yo no elegí nada de lo que me ocurrió!!

¡¡Yo no queria ser la hija de Voldemort!!Mire a Malfoy y sin dirigirle una palabra me adelanté andando, sin saber a donde conduciría ese pasillo pero me daba igual, estaba harta de todo.

Estuve andando alrededor de unos diez minutos,no me dí cuenta ni por donde pasaba porque era tanta la ira, impotencia y dolor que sentía que ni me fije por donde pasaba.Abrí puertas,baje y subí escaleras,cuze multitud de pasillos hasta que una puerta me llamó la atención,frente a mí una gran puerta de roble antiguo se alzaba con majestuosidad, era bella e imponente, parecía antigua, aunque no tenía ningun rasguño "como nada de esta casa" añadí mentalmente.

La curiosidad como otras veces pudo conmigo y cuando me dí cuenta estaba atravesando las puertas que previamente había abrido.

Era la habitación mas bonita que había visto en mi vida,era una imponente y majestuosa biblioteca(muy de mi estilo XD) era enorme, en ella había millones de libros, las estanterías eran verde oscuro y bordeaban toda la sala dejando la zona central con unos sillones del mismo color y unas mesas para poder dejar los libros y estudiar tranquilamente,tambien habia una chimenea negra en el centro de los sillones y un gran ventanal tapado por cortinas del color de la chimenea.

No me di cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación, una sombra estaba en una esquina, de repente una voz se coló por mis oidos dándome un profundo susto.

-¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?-por un momento creí que sería Malfoy y la verdad prefería que fuera él, ya que en ese castillo-mansión-fortaleza no conocía a nadie salvo a Malfoy, Voldemort, Bellatrix y Lucius y de todos prefería a Malfoy sin lugar a dudas.

Me di la vuelta pues la persona que había hablado estaba detrás mia.

-Esto...verás...yo..-no sabía que decir,"piensa hermione, no le puedo decir que soy una cautiva, pero tampoco puedo saltar: soy la hija de Voldemort y tu q tl..."

-¿Tu eres Merope verdad?-

-Einnnn.-ahora si que me había descolocado totalmente"¿este quien cree que soy?"

-Si, si que lo eres, eres la hija de Voldemort, yo soy Mauthere Nott, te e reconocido de la fiesta del otro dia,cuando te presentaron como su hija-

Me quedé helada, primero por el apellido,"Nott" era hermano de Theodore, segundo por lo que dijo de que pasaríamos tiempo juntos "¿por qué?" y tercero Dios era guapísimo, moreno de tez pálida aunque menos que Malfoy, ojos verdes, alto parecia alrededor de unos tres o cuatro años mas que yo,era físicamente perfecto,debajo de esa finísima camisa verde debía haber un par de bonitos musculos,"como los de malfoy" argumenté "¡¡Malfoy!!qué hago pensando en Malfoy?"

-¿te pasa algo?te has quedado petrificada- se acercó hasta mí y colocó su mano en mi hombro para espabilarme.

-Nott tenemos asuntos que tratar,¿Nott?-

Un hombre de pelo negro oscuro entro por la habitación,iva muy bien trajeado"como todos en esta casa",por un segundo creí que era Sirius,aunque fisicamente no se parecia a él,tenia sus mismos ojos...debía de ser un Black,un pariente lejano de Sirius.

- Ya voy...un placer Riddle,ya nos veremos más- inclinó la cabeza en forma de despedida y se fue con aquel hombre.

--

Malfoy estaba sinceramente rabioso, él no era la criada de NADIE,no pensaba hacer de canguro y vigilar a su eterna rival desde los once años,si queria irse a dar una vuelta al quinto pimiento, deberia de saber ya que ÉL no la acompañaria.Lo único que hacía era de vez en cuando vigilarla porque sabia perfectamente como era, y seguro que pronto se meteria en algun lio.

Después de que me fuera, Malfoy tomo el camino contrario, andando tranquilamente, iria a dar una vuelta, total, por debajo del Lord estaban los Malfoys asique podia hacer casi lo que quisiera.

--

La Orden del Fenix acordó hacer grupos las veinticuatro horas del dia para encontrar a Hermione.

Harry,Ron,Neville,Luna y Ginny no participaban en esos grupos por la negación total de los adultos,algo que les parecia inmaduro.

Ginny aun no le dirigia la palabra ni a Harry ni a Ron, aunque a Ron le afectaba, a Harry era como tener una presión continua en el pecho,no soportaba que ELLA no le hablara porque si fuera otra persona, le afectaría pero que fuera ella era matador.

Estaban en Grimmauld place,los adultos habian "propuesto" que fueran alli para estar mas seguros,mas que propuestos era una obligacion en toda regla.

-Ginny...-como la vigesimo cuarta vez anterior, Ginny pasaba olimpicamente de los llamados de Harry.Al principio, Ron le habia ayudado a llamarla pero cuando iva por la decima vez,Ron le dijo a Harry que daba igual las veces que la llamaras que ella no respondería hasta que quisiera.Harry subió las escaleras detras de Ginny,estaba harto,harto de que le ignorase, harto de que hablaro con casi todos(excluido Ron) menos a él,harto de que el otro dia cuando vinieron varios del ED ella solo tuviera ojos para Dean,harto de que Dean la susurrara cosas en el oido y ella riera,HARTO.

Subió los escalones que le quedaban en dos zancadas y abrio la puerta de la habitación de Ginny con muy poco cuidado.Ginny se sobresaltó pero aún así no dijo ninguna palabra,le miró a los ojos y después de dos segundos,dejo de mirarle y siguió haciendo lo que hacía desde hace dias...ignorarle.

Harry no pudo más,se acerco a ella rapidamente la cogió del brazo y la empujó contra la pared,quedando Ginny entre Harry y la pared.

Ginny interntó salir sin mucho exito del encierro,pero Harry no la dejo,cabreada de no poder escabullirse dejo de pelear.

-Quiero que me escuches llebo días llamandote y tu solo me ignoras,pasas de mi creyendo que tu eres la única que sufre pero yo sufro también.No quiero que estes asi conmigo nunca mas,siento lo de Hermione, pero me prohibieron decirtelo porque debía parecer que ella había muerto de verdad y si la gemte sabía que no había muerto los mortifagos lo sabrian,yo no quise mentirte me dolió ocultartelo,oirte cada noche llorando por su muerte,verte por la mañana con los ojos hinchados de no dormir,porque yo tampoco dormía pensando en como estabas,en las ganas de ir a buscarte y contarte todo,en decirte...tantas cosas...-respiro profundamente,Ginny le atendía espectante a lo que iva a decir -cosas que es mejor...que queden en el secreto-

-¡No!,¿porqué no me lo dices?¿porque me dejas así?,quiero saber Harry James Potter,quiero ver tu interior que tan fuerte me lo escondes...quiero saber si...si ...sientes lo mismo que yo-

--

Salí de alli al rato de quedarme sola, estaba aburrida,esa casa parecía fantasmal ¡¡no me encontraba a nadie!! y aunque no queria tampoco pero era un completo infierno estar sola.

Salí a un gran pasillo y camine alrededor de media hora,si que la casa era grande,entre en varios salones vacios y encontré varias puertas selladas mágicamente.

Encontré una puerta bordada de plata y con varias serpientes unidas en la cola dibujando una perfecta "S_"..."como no una casa echa exclusiva para slytherianos,que asco"_

Empuje las puertas lentamente hasta que se abrieron,me asusté al encontrarme que esta sala no estaba vacia,en ella a parte de los muebles y tapiceria caros habia varias personas sentadas en unos estupendos sillones de cueron negro en torno a una chimenea.

-Miren quien aparece a nuestra vista, nuestra nueva compañera de juego, ex-granger - su voz me sonó particularmente conocida y al parecer yo también era conocida por él.

Me adventuré y entre lentamente hasta situarme a unos veinte pasos de ellos donde ya los veia perfectamente.Sabia que deberian estar por aqui_ "¿como no?estupidas serpientes"._

-Acercate si quieres,no mordemos...bueno eso depende...-Divise sus cabezas..

Zabini y Nott en un sillon,Spencer,Goyle y Crabbe en otro y una chica desconocida para mí y_...¿Malfoy? ¿qué hacía él allí?¿se puede saber porque no esta buscandome como DEBERIA hacer?...y encima esta sentado en uno de los tres sillones solo con la chica esa,¿quién será? aunque no importa, ella debe ser otra Parkinson, estupida sangre limpia baboseadora de Malfoys._

Me acerque y me tire literalemte en el sillon donde estaban Zabini y Nott..Ambos durante un corto tiempo pusieron una cara de desconcierto pero tan rápido como la pusieron la quitaron,Nott puso una cara de total indiferencia mientras que Zabini puso una de total satisfaccion.

-La leona junto a nosotros, que gratificante-

-Blaise-susurro Malfoy amenazante

-Dejale que haga lo que quiera es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones Draco - la pomposa chica sentada junto a Malfoy hablo,tenía una voz muy aguda hasta para ser una chica.

-Esta bien _**querida**_...aunque si se mete en mis asuntos no sere tan benevolo - me miró significativamente y yo le seguí la mirada hasta que fue cortada por la _querida _de Malfoy susurrandole unas cosas al oido.Una ira empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo,_¿que hacia esa tipa susurrandole cosas?¿se cree que tiene algo con él o que?_...

Me removí de mi sitio incomoda,Malfoy me volvio a mirar mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica y después de hacerlo me sonrió.

Yo no me iva a quedar atras ni mucho menos,en este juego podemos jugar los dos.

-Zabini...luego..¿te importaría enseñarme la masión?,es que aún no la he visto toda y me he perdido ya tres veces...- hable de la forma mas coqueta que podia en ese momento ya que con la ira de tener a esa tipeja con Malfoy no podia ni respirar sin que se notase.Me acerque "inconscientemente a él"

Malfoy alzo una ceja interrogandome,él era quien tenia que enseñarme la mansión y vigilarme,no Zabini.

-Claro mi leona, sera un gusto dar una vuelta solos por la casa - Zabini se relamió los labios, a mi me dio cierto temor,_¿que cree que quiero?yo solo quiero dar UNA vuelta para enfadar a MALFOY nada MAS_

Sonreí abiertamente con la cara de Malfoy cuando Zabini se relamió los labios.

-Bueno pues te espero en mi habitación ¿vale? ahora me voy quiero ducharme antes de nuestra "vuelta" - puse cierto enfasis cuando dije vuelta sabiendo que eso no era lo que imaginaba Zabini.

Me levanté del sillón sin esperar ningún saludo ni nada fui hacia la puerta y salí con la cabeza bien alta.

--

Ginny lloraba desconsoladoramente acurrucada en su cama,llebaba asi mas de media hora, desde que Harry abandonó la habitación.

No podia ser,él era lo que mas ella queria y ese sentimiento era reciproco...entonces¿porque no podian estar juntos?_porque si te viesen conmigo correrias peligro y si te pasara algo me muero_...Estupido Harry no ve que aunque no estuviese con él correria peligro igual.

--

Me duché tranquilamente,dentro de un rato vendría Zabini a buscarme y la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de verlo pero por molestar a Malfoy lo que sea.

Salí del baño con una simple toalla pues aun no habia pensado ni que ponerme.

-Ratita-

-¡¡ahhh!! - pegue un brinco al notar a Malfoy sentado en mi cama,_¿no estaba con la babosa sangre limpia?_

-jajajaja - Malfoy se levantó de la cama riendose y se apoyó en el escritorio.

-Fuera de aqui Malfoy,tengo que vestirme para mi paseo con Zabini - Malfoy cambio su cara burlona por una tentadoramente sexi.

-No creo que puedas ir - se fue acercandome a mi despacio - que pena por Zabini ¿no? anda que hacerle ilusiones...que chica mas mala -

Me enfurecí y mucho,¿que se creia?,acepto que salia con Zabini para cabrearle a él pero de eso a que él me echara en cara lo que hago y tomara las decisiones por mi...Ni MUERTA

-¿y quien te ha dicho a ti que no voy a ir?Que yo sepa SI voy a ir - le dí la espalda y fui hacia el armario,lo abrí y cogí lo más provocativo posible,cerré el armario y deje la ropa en la cama cuidadosamente para que Malfoy pudiera ver perfectamente lo que me iva a poner.

Malfoy miro la ropa que había dejado en la cama y alzó una ceja.

-¿crees que vas a salir con eso..-señalo a la poca ropa que me iva a poner - para dar una vuelta con Zabini y esperas volver luego a tu habitación virgen?-

Esa pregunta chocó contra mi como una balde de agua fría, más que fría congelada.

-¿que..dices..?-

-pues eso,que crees ¿que él no va a aprovechar a tirarse a una tia cuando es la hija de su señor,es guapa y encima se pone un vestido que el tanga es mas largo?-

Me asuste, me asuste mucho,yo no queria llegar a eso con Zabini,_ni mucho menos_,pero tampoco queria quedarme como una pardilla delante de Malfoy.

-Bueno,pues si surge,surgió y ya está,un revolcón de vez en cuando aunque sea con una vil serpiente no es malo -

-Entonces ¿accederias a acostarte con Zabini?-

Me estremecí cuando note sus brazos apresando mis antebrazos y empujandome lentamente hacía atras.No me dí cuenta cuando note la fría pared detras mia.

-Responde-

-Sssiii...si...por supuesto - mi orgullo nunca cambiaria,debía parecer segura y valiente, pero por la cara que él puso,no creo que me funcionara muy bien.

-¿y con Nott?-empezo a acercarse lentamente

-Tambien,el chico esta ...mejor que otros..-sonreí y para mi desgracia él tambien,no se lo tragaba

-Claro,mejor que Crabbe y Goyle...¿y ellos también te acostarias con ellos?-

-Bueno si estuviera lo suficientemente borracha como para no ver posiblemente.-

-¿y conmigo ratita?- se habia acercado tanto que casi rozaba mis labios.

-pues...creo...qu..e...-empezo a soplarme en el cuello y cerre los ojos,me maldecí internamente por no poder vocalizar.

¡Toc-Toc!

-¿ex-granger estas lista?-

Me desperte de mi ensoñación y empuje levemente a Malfoy, este deshizo mi prisión y se volvio a colocar donde estaba antes, apoyado en mi escritorio.

Me puse nerviosa,_¿qué hago?¿como poder deshacerme de Zabini y quedar como una valiente gryffindor delante de Malfoy?_..antes de poder ocurrirseme alguna idea,Malfoy ya había abierto la puerta y dejado pasar a Zabini.

-Que hermosa Riddle - Zabini y Malfoy me recorrieron el cuerpo con la mirada desde los pies hasta mis ojos.

Me sentí tremendamente incomoda cogí y entre al baño dando un portazo.Dentro del baño me sente en los escaloncitos del jacuzzy y pense algun modo de salir de ese lio...

Sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta del baño desde fuera y entró.Mire hacia arriba ya que tenía la cabeza agachada y ví a Malfoy mirandome fijamente.

-Toma- me tiro ropa encima mia,le agradecí internamente el gesto.Le mire con una leve sonrisa dandole a entender mi gratitud ante ese gesto.

Mire la ropa,no era la que habia puesto en la cama antes,esta era unos pantalones de chandal blancos que cubrian toda la pierna,una camiseta negra corta aunque sin escote y una chaqueta blanca.Mi sonrisa se agrando dandome cuenta que no queria que me pusiese el vestido.

-Te dejo para que te vistas - en un segundo salió sin decir nada más.

Me levanté dispuesta a vestirme cuando me di cuenta que faltaba algo importante,NO habia ropa interior.Deje la ropa donde antes me habia sentado y abri la puerta del baño dispuesta a ir a por ropa interior.Cuando salí me sorprendí otra vez,a parte de Malfoy y Zabini,ambos sentados en la cama,tambien estaba el chico ese que habia conocido hoy en la gran biblioteca.

-Señorita Riddle- me saludo inclinando la cabeza,era tan educado.

-ola Nott-sonrei por verle porque para ser un mortifago era bastante amigable.

-venia a hablar contigo de unos asuntos,pero-miro hacia Malfoy y Zabini- veo que estas ocupada.-

-¡No!-le interrumpí-a decir verdad no tengo nada previsto con Malfoy y con Zabini si no le importa lo pospondremos porque tengo que hablar cosas importantes con Mauthere.-

-Claro podemos posponerlo pero a cambio tendremos un paseo mas gratificante después-

Malfoy,Nott y yo miramos a Zabini con cara de asco, jamas le daria lo que queria.

-Bueno señorita Riddle la dejare para que se cambie,en diez minutos vuelvo-

-Vale gracias, Zabini , Malfoy vosotros también teneis que iros -

Nott fue el primero en abandonar la estancia,seguido por Zabini que al pasar por mi lado me guiño un ojo.

Malfoy quedó un poco mas rezagado, cuando paso a mi lado me rozo "sin querer" la cintura con la mano, brinqué porque no me lo esperaba y el me miró y sonrio sensualmente.

-Aún no me has respondido a la pregunta ratita- cruzo la puerta y la cerro dejándome totalmente sola y pensando en la pregunta.

NOtAS DE La AuTora:.

Bueno la verdad esk este capitulo me gusta bastante por la imformacion que da...tambien me gusta por que a empieza a haber acercamientos entre nuestro adonis y nuestra querida Hermione,aunk una cosita esta clara NO les va a ser facil,va a aber problemas entre ellos,enredos de todo tipo y rivalidades asik...jejejje asi esta mas emocionante!!

m voy llendo,espero k os haya gustado el capi y prontito subo otro mas jejeje...solo necesito reviews!!xaoooo oskmmmmmm b


	5. Chapter 5

olaaaaa!!cuante tempo!!la verdad esque e estao ocupa y sigo estandolo porque me quedan ya solo dos semanitas de clase (mas o mns) :S aunk tmb e de decir k e tardao mas en subirla porq estoy aciendo una nueva y estoy volcada totalmente en ella, y porq soy muuu vaga XD. me e cargao mi antiguo ordena y tuve k volver a escribir el trozo, lo bueno esk aora tng un portatil y cuand m da la imaginacion me pono a escribir en cualquier lao XD

bueno os dejo la historia k seguro k es mas interesante de lo k cuento yo XD

a leer:

-Merope debe ser entrenada en las artes oscuras, debe practicar oclumancia, legeremancia, hechizos etc...quiero tenerla prepara para cuando tenga que enfrentarse con su pasado elija el futuro de nuestro bando como mortifaga ,no como miembro de la Orden del Fénix-

-Mi Lord, ha estado mucho tiempo con ellos, si tiene que elegir los elegira a ellos por el estupido cariño y amor que les tiene.-

-Eso se puede olvidar,ya no lleba solo su sangre en el cuerpo,esa sangre de sangre-sucia que creó tener a desaparecido,tiene sangre de Salazar y mía. La noche en la que la convertí en mortifaga, le di parte de mi sangre, mezcle mi sangre con la suya creando un vinculo, un vinculo muy fuerte en el cuál puedo saber casi con certeza donde esta y cual es su estado, a parte de poder penetrar en su mente y haberle transferido mis propios poderes, como el parsel.

-¿No es arriesgado mi señor?-

-Severus,mi viejo aliado, ella no lo sabe aunque si lo supiese da igual pienso convertirla en una gran heredera, cuando llebe un tiempo conmigo se olvidara de el amor y el afecto de sus antiguos amigos.

--

-Abre la puerta Ginny – ya llevaba más de un cuarto de hora Ron llamando a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pequeña, desde hacía ya un rato, exactamente desde que vió como Harry salía de su habitación, que la había oido llorar. Al principio, no fue con la esperanza de que ella sola se diera cuenta de lo que Harry había hecho era lo correcto, pero después de mas de media hora decidió subir, y hay llevaba desde hace quince minutos intentado que su hermana le abriera la puerta

-Vamos Ginny entiende que Harry está igual de destrozado que tú y...

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!¡Si A HARRY LE DOLIESE NO HARÍA ESTO! –

Ginny abrió la puerta repentinamente y salto a los brazos de su hermano.

Se aferró a él como si el mundo acabase, y es que era así como se sentía, ya que lo que mas amaba en el mundo no podía tenerlo.

--

Después de hablar con Ginny, Harry salió disparado al patio de la casa, estaba destrozado, amaba a Ginny y daría todo por subir a su habitación y decirle que nunca se separase de él, que la amaba mas que a su vida y moriria por estar con ella toda una eternidad, pero no podía, debía dejarla al margen de su guerra, no soportaría que ella acabara igual que sus padres, su padrino...

-Algunas veces la decisión más sabía es la más dolorosa, y también algunas veces no es la más correcta...hay veces que si vivimos solo por lo que el destino nos ha legado...no vivimos –

Esas frases le llegaron al alma a Harry, se dio la vuelta y vio en el umbral d la puerta a Luna, esa chica era todo un misterio, en cierta manera a Harry le daba pena ya que muchas veces se habían burlado de ella solo por ser...diferente, por creer en sus sueños y vivir su vida como quiere.

Luna sonrió y le contagió una pequeña sonrisa a Harry.

-Voy a ver a Neville, últimamente está muy raro –

--

-No Albus,lo siento por ella pero no puede venir aquí - Minerva McGonagal se movía por todo el despacho tremendamente frustrada.

-Debe volver Minerva, es la única forma de que vuelva a nuestro lado, si no vuelve es casi imposible que la volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo, y para cuando la veamos, seria demasiado tarde -

McGonagal se giro dando la cara al retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Esta bien, por algo eres el director más listo que ha tenido Howarst -

- ¡Ehh! Que hay otros directores en la sala -

-Phineas sabes perfectamente que es verdad-

-Dejalo McGonagal, da igual quien haya sido mejor o no director lo que importa es haberlo sido lo mejor posible para sus alumnos...- Dumbledore sonrio - Phineas esta celosoo -

Dumbledore se reia abiertamente de Phineas el cual susurraba cosas inteligibles.

--

¡Toc-Toc!

- Pasa –

-Hola – Mauthere Nott estaba en el umbral de mi "habitación" esperándome.-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si- salí de mi habitación y empezamos a andar por el pasillo, era buena recordando cosas, y me había dado cuenta de que estabamos haciendo el mismo camino que hize cuando deje a Malfoy plantado en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Señorita Riddle -

-Llamame Hermione – aunque no le conocía casi de nada, me trasmitia cierta comodidad y simpatia.

- No se puede -

-¿cómo que no se puede?- gire mi cabeza para mirarle confundida, _"¿cómo que no me puede llamar Hermione?"_

-Ahora mismo se lo explicaran, senorita Riddle-

Durante todo el trayecto restante no nos dirigimos la palabra. Estaba totalmente metida en mis pensamientos, estar allí no era exactamente lo que una princesa querría, mas bien ni una criada querria estar rodeada de personas sin escrupulos,"_ni cabeza...ni sentimientos, ni remordimientos, sin dos dedos de frente..."_ así que me planteé la opción de escaparme,"_acabas de hacer el chiste mas gracioso para los mortifagos en años"_ era casi imposible salir de alli y no porque fuera una mansión "_aunque sinceramente no tengo ni idea donde estoy", _sino que a parte de no saber si estaba en una casita o en u_ castillo, _tampoco sabia donde estaba situado y tampoco que clase de criaturas,a parte de mortifagos, rondaban por ella...

Pero esta decidido, tenia que fugarme, como fuera y estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo.

-Hemos llegado- una voz me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos, le mire confundida por que ni si quiera le había entendido lo que había dicho.

Se adelantó dos pasos a mi para abrir otra de esas puertas antiguas pero no viejas que estaban en perfecto estado..."_serán sangres-limpias y todo eso pero no salen del negro, plata y verde de colores"_ está era totalmente negra, lo único de otro color era el picaporte que era plateado.

-Bien que hayais llegado – un susurro imponente,aunque susurro, se colo en mis oidos,"_no otra vez con él no"_

-Mi lord, aquí está como ordenaste-

Entré en la sala, era una salar rara, no tenia cuadros colgados,no tenia casi muebles y los únicos que había, estaban situados al lado de la pared, era una sala espaciosa.Había varias personas dentro de ella.

Estaba bastante oscuro por lo cual no pude ver sus rostros, me figuraba que estaria Voldemort y algunos de sus cabecillas a parte de Mauthere y yo.

-Es hora que reanudes tus estudios –

Le miré sorprendida "_¿mis estudios?"_

-Aun te queda un año en Howarst el cual debes asistir, pero tenemos un pequeño problema...gracias a nuestra adorada Orden Del Fénix, desde la mitad de quinto curso no has vuelto a dar clase, así que debemos prepararte...tomarás clases y cuando llegue finales de agosto, la directora del colegio Howarst te dejará examinarte de tus Timos para después en tu último curso estudiar los Extasis-

Estaba muy estrañada por su actitud,¿se interesaba en mis estudios?

_Sinceramente creeria que Ron se caso con una araña antes que esto_

Voldemort sonrió, sabia perfectamente lo que pensaba.

-Pero todo tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo...primero, darás varias materias extra, segundo , impartiras tus clases con mortifagos y tercero si no haces lo que digo tus padres adoptivos moriran-

Si me quedaba alguna parte de reveldía para cuestionar esas decisiones, se apagó con su ultima frase.Mis padres, no podía huir si ellos estaban aquí, si hacía cualquier cosa que afectara a Voldemort ellos lo pagarían.

Mire al suelo en forma de sumisión, no podía hacer nada.

Voldemort rió abiertamente.

-¡Ah!por cierto, de hoy en adelante tu verdadero y unico nombre es Merope Riddle, no es discutible, quien ose decir tu nombre o apellido muggle será castigado, incluso tú – levante mi mirada y le atravese con profundo odio.-Te inscribiras en el colegio Howarst como Merope Riddle.Haras honor a tu sangre y no hace falta mencionar que perteneceras a Slytherin –

Clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos,estaba furiosa, me daban ganas de correr y ahogarle con mis manos.

-Sin nada mas que decir, te presentaré a tu nuevo tutor -

Con un toque de varita,Voldemort corrió varias de las cortinas que había dejando pasar algo de luz.

- Estudiarás: pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos, transformaciones, historia de la magia, herbologia y astronomia...las demás olvidalas., a parte de estas asignaturas, practicaras otras que iras conociendo pronto.-

Le miré extrañada_,¿que clase de materias quiere que estudie?si son materias claro_..

-Malfoy se encargará de tu rendimiento de hoy en adelante, será tu digamos...sombra, todo lo que haces, has echo, y haras Malfoy me lo dirá y ten por seguro que aunque seas de mi sangre no tendré contemplaciones - me miró evaluando mi actitud ante lo que me había dicho. - Ahora Malfoy te acompañará a tu habitación, preparate porque esta noche cenarás en el gran salón -

-Se ir perfectamente a mi habitación yo sola - susurre bastante frustrada, ya tenía bastante con vivir junto a miles de mortifagos que encima ahora tengo que entrenarme para ser una de ellos,lo único bueno es que volveré a Howarst.

-No sabes la localizacion de -sonrió malevolamente-tu nueva habitación.-

--

-Pase -

Sentada en el sillón del director de Howarst, Minerva McGonagal esperaba a un visitante, sabía lo que tenia que hacer, lo que Dumbledore le había pedido, pero aun asi no veia del todo bien la idea.l

-Que alegria venir a mi antiguo hogar -

- Que raro, crei que en vez de usted vendria alguno de sus ... lacayos - Mcgonagal sonaba muy fría, no tenía ninguna gana de tenerlo allí bajo ningun concepto.

- Que amable la nueva directora...¿qué paso con el antiguo?¿murió?...lastima - Voldemort sabía que no podía jugar sus cartas mal pues estaba en juego muchas cosas, pero el poder molestar a individuos con ideologias totalemnte contrarias le encantaba

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Tom eres muy amable -

-Mira si estas ahí, el marco te favorece, te hace...más vivo...ups...si no lo estás que pena -

- Deje de decir...-McGonagal fue interrumpida por Dumbledore

-Tranquila Minerva, Tom tiene razón, estoy muerto por causas que nadie necesita que se mencionen, mi muerte no es acto ni de emotividad ni de pesar, es un echo ocurrido sin ningun tipo de alteración en el futuro...ahora si eres tan amable ¿ a que se debe esta grata visita? -

Voldemort sonrió, sabía que Dumbledore no era tonto y que sabía ya que tenía a su sucesora.

- Vengo a inscribir a una nueva alumna al colegio Howarst - miró fijamente a Dumbledore, sabía que él era quien mandaba aún en Howarst aunque Estuviese en un estúpido marco.

- Cualquier persona que quiera ingresar en el colegio Howarst sin ser del primer curso deberá superar una prueba.-Esta vez habló McGonagal.

- Se presentará y la superará - sonrió arrogante, sabía como había sido las calificaciones de su hija antes de que la gente creyera su "muerte" - Pero quiero que esta persona se examine de los Timos, cuales desgraciadamente no pudo estar, y quiero que si los supera sea metida en septimo curso. -

Mcgonagal abrió la boca de sorpresa, sabia que él querria que ella volviese a Howarst pero no que la metiera en el curso que debería estar habiendo faltado año y medio.

Dumbledore se figuraba algo parecido asique pensando muy bien aceptó

-Esta bien si ella supera cuatro timos con extraordinario sera admitida en el septimo curso -

-De acuerdo, muy bien sin mas que decir, por el momento - sonrió - me voy, ya nos veremos

Voldemort abandonó el despacho del director de Howarst.

-¿crees que hiciste lo correcto Albus?-McGonagal le miraba con una cara de terror pintada en su rostro

-Totalmente-

--

-Bien como puedes observar tu nueva habitación esta localizada en la zona de los dormitorios, no como la anterior que estaba...como decirlo...apartada de todo el mundo por si acaso –

-Como si mordiera – susurre resignada mi nueva " habitación estaba situada en la zona de los dormitorios, esta zona era una planta entera llena de puertas que lógicamente son dormitorios.

-Tu no eres quien muerde – respondió mientras se colocaba en frente de una nueva puerta "_mi nueva habitación_" y la abría lentamente.

Malfoy entró en la habitación y yo le seguí.

Era mucho más grande que la que tenía. En el centro de la habitación había una gran cama de matrimonio con dorseles blancos(n/a: una dudita ¿cómo se llaman esas cortinitas que tienen las grandes camas que son tan monas?:P) que estaban sin correr, a un lado había un escritorio de madera oscura, varias estanterías, un sillón y una puerta que seria un baño. Al otro lado había una gran alfombra, un armario y unas puertas con cortinas grises.

Me acerqué hasta las puertas y abrí una, de esta desembocaba en una preciosa terraza. Esta tenia la vista a un bosque que daba la impresión de nunca acabar.

Note un olor como a menta fresca, me di la vuelta y pegué un brinco, detrás mía escasamente a un metro se encontraba Malfoy que me miraba entretenido con su habitual mueca burlona surcándole el rostro.

-¿Te gusta la vista? – se acercó dos pasos a mi – Mi habitación la tiene mejor aún – me sonrió seductoramente y entró en la habitación.

Entré detrás de él.Malfoy abrió la puerta de la salida de mi habitación y en el umbral de la puerta se dio la vuelta y me miró

-Vete a vestir dentro de un rato vendrán a buscarte para ir a cenar..adiós ratita –

Me duché pero como no tenia varita y no encontré ningun secador ni nada parecido me deje el pelo mojado.Me puse un vestido de seda blanco con adornos verdes, me puse unas sandalias verdes y me senté a esperar a que vinieran a buscarme.

A los diez minutos llamaron a mi puerta. Abrí esperándome encontrar una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises, y lo que me encontré fue a un moreno de ojos verdes que me miraba extrañado.."._mierda Hermione reaciona"_ se me había olvidado hasta respirar, y es que aunque lo negase hasta morir quemada quería que él que hubiera llamado a la puerta fuera Malfoy , aunque entre todo lo malo siempre hay algo bueno yes que el chico no estaba nada mal.

-¿señorita Riddle esta bien?-

-Si..si vamonos ya –

--

Nott me condujo hasta un gran salón en el cual había una gran mesa, de esas que tienen los ricos en las películas , allí la gente ya estaba sentada, me dio algo de vergüenza llegar la última con Nott.

Suavemente Nott me colocó una mano en la espalda para que siguiese andando, me estremecí con ese contacto y una corriente subió por mi columna vertebral.

Me guió hasta dos asientos cercanos a donde se sentaba el anfitrión de la mesa, Voldemort.

Me senté inquieta , Nott se sentó a mi lado. Mire primero a Voldemort que me miraba fijamente, depués mire hacia el frente y una cara conocida estaba sentada en frente mía.

Discretamente me guiño un ojo y a mi se me subieron los colores que cayeron en picado cuando ví quien se sentaba al lado de Malfoy, la sangre-limpia babosa.

Emití un gruñido imperceptible para todo el mundo, o almenos creia ya que vi como Malfoy sonreia socarronamente y Nott me tocaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Queridos compañeros, os e reunido a vosotros porque sois los mejores mortifagos que tengo.Sois lo mejor de lo mejor, Todos fieles sangre-limpia.Esta noche os he reunido por que quiero que cenemos todos juntos en honor de mi familia, la familia más poderosa del mundo mágico.

Quiero que celebreis que hemos encontrado a mi descendiente y que hoy sea un dia de fiesta.

Sin nada más que añadir que empiece la cena – como en Howarst por arte de mágia aparecieron miles de bandejas llenas de comida y botellas de whisky de fuego.

No tenía ni pizca de hambre por culpa tal vez por que casi todos los asquerosos mortifagos me miraban constantemente, segundo por que comer con gente que antes de que supieran que era hija de Voldemort me hubieran servido a mi de comida y tercero porque la estupida sangre-limpia babosa estaba todo el rato hablando a Malfoy al oido y haciendo que se riera.

-Deberias de comer algo aunque fuese por cortesía – note un susurro muy cerca de mi, gire mi cabeza y vi a Nott a escasos centímetros de mi mirándome. Mi ira decreció considerablemente.

Cogí algo de pollo con algo que parecía puré de patatas y empece a comerlo sin muchas ganas.

A los tres cuartos de hora de haber empezado a comer, la comida desapareció para poner a los tres segundos miles de bandejas de dulces. Cogí una copa de fresas con nata y empecé a comerla, sin haberlo pensado llevaba desde hace más de cuarto de hora hablando con Nott sobre trivialidades.

-No me terminan las lechuzas, son muy pesadas, si no las das de comer enseguida te picotean la cabeza todo el día...-

-jajajaja yo tengo un gato, bueno tenía ya no se donde está – quite mi vista de él y la fije en las fresas con la nata algo triste, echaba de menos todo lo que me rodeaba.

-No estes triste, pronto podrás tener las cosas que quieras, solo tienes que obedecer a tu padre – puso su mano en mi barbilla y me la giró para que le mirase a la cara, justo cuando iba a hacerlo un carraspeo bastante audible se oyó enfrente mia, gire mi cabeza para ver quien habia sido y vi unos ojos grises escrutándome de forma bastante seria, su babosa de sangre-limpia estaba intentando conseguir su atención, pero él pasaba descaradamente de ella y tenia sus ojos fijos en mí.

Ahora él que carraspeó fue Mauthere.

Dejé de mirar a Malfoy y me sumergí en mi copa de fresas con nata, me sentía bastante incomoda, sintiendo dos pares de ojos escrutándome sin medida alguna.

-Señores – agradecí internamente a mi "padre" que hubiese empezado a hablar, así las miradas de que estaban posadas en mí obligatoriamente fueron desviadas a Voldemort.-Nuestros objetivos se están cumpliendo, nuestras expectativas llegan con buen rumbo, en definitiva estamos prosperando por un mundo que futuramente será nuestro.-

Los postres desaparecieron por arte de magia como habia pasado antes con la comida, en su defecto aparecieron copas con un liquido rojo oscuro en ellas.

-Brindemos por un futuro enteramente nuestro – Voldemort alzó su copa y en ese mismo instante la alzaron todos menos yo, la verdad es que no me apetecía alzar la copa en ningún momento,¿por qué habría que hacerlo? Yo no tengo las ideologías de ellos, ni tampoco quiero un futuro donde solo haya sangres puras."_ni mucho menos quiero eso"_

Noté un golpe en mi antebrazo seguido de otro y de otro, gire mi cara molesta por sacarme de mis pensamientos y note como todos los comensales me miraban directamente a mí.

Vi a Malfoy mirándome serio _"mas de lo habitual"_ ironicé, vi a Mauthere con una cara de seriedad con un toque de impaciencia, él era quien me habia estado dando antes.

Finalmente gire mi rostro a Voldemort quien me miraba directamente a los ojos._"toma la copa y bebe"..._me estrañe mucho, yo no habia pensado eso, es mas, yo **no iva** a beber de la copa._"azlo YA"_

Incoscientemente levanté mi mano, y separe mis carnosos labios, algo iba mal YO no estaba atrayendo la copa hacía mi boca, mire horrorizada como llegaba hasta mi boca_ " Harás lo que quiera si o si "_ gire mis ojos hacía Voldemort que me miraba con una sonrisa leve en sus labios y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo un líquido frío como el hielo bajo por mi garganta.

Sentí que me ahogaba, no podía respirar, pronto me desmayaría, pero antes de que ocurriera nada, el liquido paso y pude volver a respirar, cogí una bocanada de aire y mis nervios bajaron de intensidad. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de mi casi muerte o si se habían dado cuenta, disimulaban muy bien.

-Me alegro de esta grata cena – un odio infinito se apoderó de mi cuerpo, Voldemort casi me había matado, y ya no por poder haber muerto lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque me había utilizado como un titere, **podía manejarme** ¿cómo podía hacerlo?¿cómo podia haberme echo beber de la copa sin nisiquiera moverse? Algo en mi interior gritaba que las cosas estaban empeorando y que por lo que creia iban a empeorar mas.-Ahora si disculpan a mi hija, debe de descansar ya que mañana será un dia duro para ella –

Todo el mundo se levantó. Yo discretamente me salí de mi silla y me encaminé hacia la salida.

Note unos pasos detrás mía y al momento una mano se adelantó a mi y abrio la puerta.

-Malfoy dejame en paz, tengo demasiada ira acumulada y te prometo que no voy a hacer ninguna fuerza por retenerla.-

-No la retengas, me da igual –

La gota que rebanó el vaso, se termino...mi paciencia se agotó, la ira era ahora la única que gobernaba mi cuerpo.

-Eres un imbecil, elitista totalemente idiota con tus " ¡oy! Soy el mejor del mundo, soy sangre pura, estoy buenísimo, tengo lo que quiero cuando quiero, soy un albino sexy de toma pan y moja, no me mires que me ensucias..."- empece a darle intentos de puñetazos a Malfoy ya que con una sola mano me paraba todo intento de puñetazo, eso hacía que me enfureciera mas...Malfoy se cansó y con el brazo libre apresó mi antebrazo y me llebó a zancadas por los pasillos.Me retorcí para liberarme y una de las veces lo conseguí, aunque mi intento de fuga se volvió imposible ya que cuando me volvió a retener lo hizo mediante un abrazo desde mi espalda, sus brazos pasaban desde mi espalda, pasando por mi cintura hasta la cadera donde firmemente me habia atrapado a mis dos brazos para que no pudiera zafarme.

-Ratita, deja de moverte o harás esto mas difícil – Me guió durante esta posición durante un rato, finalmente me relaje y deje guiarme hasta mi habitación. Malfoy no quito el abrazo en ningun momento, solo aminoró su fuerza cuando vio que no iba a escaparme.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de mi habitación, con un toque de varita Malfoy abrió la puerta me condujo dentro de la habitación y alli me soltó, se giró y con un movimiento de varita cerro la puerta.

Me senté en la cama abatida, ya ni siquiera podia manejar mi cuerpo yo solita, me molestó

Mucho que Voldemort pudiera manejarme,¿cómo podía hacerlo? No tenía ni la mas remota

Idea pero de algo estaba segura, pensaba encontrar la respuesta.

-¿En que piensas ratita? –

Malfoy se había situado de pie, enfrente mia, me miraba directamente con un cierto tono burlón tanto en lo que decia como en su mirada.

-Primero, no tengo porque decirte en lo que pienso porque ya sería el colmo; segundo, no me llames ratita porque no te he dado ninguna confianza para ello; y tercero, vete de mi habitación ya que seguro que alguna babosita te está esperando –

Malfoy ni parpadeó, su intención no parecia ser irse, sonrió ampliamente cuando puse "cierto" énfasis en "babosa".

-Mi querida ratita – puso énfasis en la ultima palabra aposta – no tengo ninguna intención de irme aunque esa "babosa" , que e de decir que la verdad s que es bastante babosa en algunas cosas, este buscándome, yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero –

-Pues vete a hacer lo que quieras, aquí sobras –

-No, no – alzo su mano y con su dedo indice giro formando un no en el aire – no me voy a ir, porque no me apetece, prefiero quedarme a molestarte a ti – sonrió con descaro, el muy cara dura estaba hay de pie mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo que lo único que yo queria era estar sola.

Me levanté y me situé cerca de él, levanté la cara dignamente, ante todo el orgullo.

-Largate ¡YA! – intente empujarle pero lo unico que conseguí fue que llegaramos a una pelea de manos en la cual el ganaba de goleada...finalmente Malfoy me empujó levemente pero lo suficiente como para desequilibrarme y por miedo a caerme me agarré a él lo que produjo que cayéramos los dos en la cama, él encima mia.

Cuando me recompuse del shock intente quitarme de encima a Malfoy pero este era muy fuerte para mí.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestras caras, notaba su respiración en mi cara, en mis labios, olía ese suave tono a mentolado que despedía, algo dentro de mí se movió creando un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

Sentí como lentamente Malfoy aproximaba su cara a la mía mientras que yo no intentaba moverme, algo me decía que debía de correr y huir de él pero era imposible moverme de allí.

-Granger – susurro en mis labios antes de que con un ligero roce los uniera. Sus labios empezaron a hacer presion sobre los mios y yo correspondí lentamente. Lentamente Malfoy paso su lengua por mis labios incitándolos...sentí una opresión en el pecho, sentía ahogarme en vida, abrí la boca para respirar y Malfoy lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

Suavemente rozó su lengua con la mía haciendome sentir placer, inexpertamente, empece a responderle a las caricias con mi lengua, él orgulloso de lo que había conseguido empezo a profundizar el beso más creando una guerra de lenguas en la que no me dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

En unos segundos, quizás minutos, Malfoy se levantó rapidamente de la cama y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

--

Ivan de camino hacia el despacho de la directora de Howarst, hace un par de horas habia recibido una carta comunicándoles que tenian que ir alli a hablar con Mcgonagal.

Nada mas recibir la carta, Harry y Ron se dispusieron a ir, aunque la carta tenia posdata la cual decia que debian de ir escoltados por varios de la orden por si acaso, lo cual hizo que tuvieran que esperar a Tonks,Lupin y Ojoloco para poder salir de la mansión de los Black.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión, le aparecieron en las afueras de Hosmeade donde un carruaje de Threslards los esperaba.

Con un suave toque, Harry llamo a la puerta del despacho, esta se abrió sola.

Adentro estaba McGonagal sentada en el sillon del director reviando unos papeles.

-Señor Potter, señor Weasley, entren y tomen asiento. Tonks, Moody, Lupin si son tan amables de esperar afuera, solo sera cuestion de minutos – Los tres nombrados cerraron la puerta dejando a la directora con Ron y Harry.

-Gracias por venir, he de decirles que aunque no sea de su agrado entre Albus y yo hemos idealizado unas cuantas cosas entorno al termino de sus vacaciones para empezar un nuevo año en Howarst – miro de soslayo a Dumbledore que asintió lentamente.

-Desde hoy ambos viviran en el castillo Howarst indefinidamente – Harry y Ron iban a protestar pero Mcgonagal los cortó antes – No quiero quejas, deberan permanecer aquí para ser adiestrados de forma severa en todos los campos necesarios para poder conseguir su objetivo señor Potter, podrán investigar dentro del castillo y cuando se manejen bien en ciertos asuntos, podrán salir para proseguir su objetivo. Sus respectivas cosas estan en la sala comun de Gryffindor, ahora vayan a descansar mañana podrán cuestionar sus dudas –

Ron y Harry se levantaron bastante raros, la idea de pasar lo que quedaba de verano y no se sabe hasta cuando alli, no era muy mala si suponiamos que los ivan a "adiestrar"... lo mejor seria obedecer a McGonagal e irse a dormir para poder mañana pensar con claridad.

--

¿Cómo expresar como me sentía ahora?¿cómo decir que en cuestión de segundos mi mundo fue destrozado por la inocencia de un beso? No podía haber sucedido,no debia haber sucedido...él y yo nos hemos odiado y repudiado siempre ¿por qué hemos cometido semejante error? Era un error demasiado grave, no el beso en sí sino con quien fue.

Me acurruqué en la cama y sentí como lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos, estar encerrada con un montón de mortifagos, tener la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, ser hija del peor ser del universo y encima besarse con tu peor enemigo te hace sentirte lo peor del mundo, sentir que todos los pilares que con años de esfuerzo construiste en tu vida se derrumban uno a uno con suma facilidad.

Derramé todas las lagrimas que pude hasta que el cansancio me venció.

-Mi señora, despierta, debe de asearse antes de bajar a desayunar – la elfina que conocí hace varios dias estaba abriendo el armario y sacando prendas de ropa.

-Hoy no desayunará –

Me erguí rapidísimo de mi cama, ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces aquí?-

-Silvy marchate – la elfina desapareció en cuestion de milésimas de segundo

-Date prisa, hoy tendrás tus primeras lecciones – Malfoy me miraba sin emoción, estaba apoyado en la puerta que daba a la salida de la habitación. Me levante y fui al armario a coger algo de ropa, notaba su mirada en mi nuca y me estaba poniendo de los nervios, cuando termine de coger la ropa, me metí en el baño de un portazo, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, estaba muy enfadada por parecer una cualquiera y que consiguiera rebajarme hasta el punto de besarme...lo odiaba,lo repudiaba, pero lo peor del mundo es que ese beso me gustaba...

Salí en cinco minutos pues no me apetecia ducharme, total, ayer me duche dos veces, luego me ducharia antes de acostarme.

Alsalir,pude comprobar que Malfoy seguia en la misma postura que cuando entre en el baño, si

no supiera quien era, hubiese pensado qque era una estatua.

-¿te quieres dar prisa?...por si no lo has notado, esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas y yo no

soy un botones –

-Vaya Malfoy no sabia que supieses tanto de hoteles muggles, seguro que cuando te lo contaron vomitaste del asco que te dan –

Malfoy, malhumorado, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo,

Cuando termine de ponerme la chaqueta salí de la habitación.

-Sigueme, no te pierdas porque no pienso ir a buscarte –

-Jamas querría que alguien como tu me buscara – aquellas palabras las escupí con un veneno mordaz...¿ que se creia el muy listo? Después de besarme ÉL a MÍ encima me trata como un trapo...

-Como si no quisieras...- iva a contestar como una señorita no debería pero antes de cualquier sonido escapase de mis labios, Malfoy abrió una puerta y se introdujo en ella, un poco asustada le seguí, ya que toda la habitación estaba totalmente oscura.

-Esta sera la sala en la que mas tiempo pasaras, es una sala muy antigua y en sus paredes se puede notar la magia que dormita en ella. Hoy dedicaremos a hacerte unas pequeñas pruebas de

preparación, para saber que preparada estas –

Movio su varita rapidamente y la habitación quedo totalmente iluminada, era una habitación gigantesca, sus paredes eran de un tono marron oscuro.

NoTaS De La AuToRa:

muxas thankyou por los 9 rewies!!k guay!! jejej os animo a k me sigais dejando rewies aunk no los merezco por la espera :(

espero poder escribir mas seguido y subir antes

muxos besos

oskmmm baby


	6. Chapter 6

**oLA!! siento mucho la espera...e estado fatal este verano :(:(:(... no e estao casi en casa por culpa de varios motivos personales que parece que aora an mejorado pero bueno...os prometo si alguien me sigue leyendo, porque e sido muy mala al no aztualizar...:(:( que he retomado esta historia que la tenia aparcada y tambien la de El gran secreto de mi vida ( dramione) y haber si prontito la aztualizo porque esa si que esta atrasada..**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad no me los merezco ni mucho menos... y ojala ya se que no debo ni de pedirlos, pero la verdad es que levantan mucho el animo y las ganas de escribir, que a mi me ha abandonado,asique si quereis dejarme algun comentario encantada :P y muxas gracias por seguir mi historia..**

**muchos besos y a leer...**

_-Esta sera la sala en la que mas tiempo pasaras, es una sala muy antigua y en sus paredes se puede notar la magia que dormita en ella. Hoy dedicaremos a hacerte unas pequeñas pruebas de_

_preparación, para saber que preparada estas –_

_Movio su varita rapidamente y la habitación quedo totalmente iluminada, era una habitación gigantesca, sus paredes eran de un tono marron oscuro._

Era una habitacion sin muebles, tenia escasamente una mesa y dos sillas en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- Bien, empecemos con tus pruebas - le mire de forma ironica, estaba mas que segura que yo en materias del colegio de Howarst estaba mas que preparada, aunque hubiese faltado año y medio, habia estado estudiando en mi casa y practicando aunque fuera levemente.

- Para que veas lo caballeroso que soy, te dejo elegir la primera materia en la que vamos a probarte - "_que se cree ¿que no se nada de ninguna materia?soy mucho MAS lista que ÉL...hurón alvino"_

-Empezemos por transformaciones -

Draco Malfoy sonrió socarronamente, se alejo varios pasos de mi y levantó su varita.

- accio varita de Merope - susurro lentamente poniendo enfasis en mi nombre.

Cuando iva a ponerle mi mejor cara de odio infinito a hurones me fije en algo,no dijo varita de Hermione, sino de Merope, un subito pensamiento me hizo asustarme.

Al momento una suave varita de un tono roble oscuro se poso en las manos de Malfoy, no era

ni de lejos mi verdadera varita,es mas,esa varita era mas larga y mas fina,parecia una palo perfectamente tallado._"pero sigue siendo un palo"_

-Malfoy ¿y mi varita? -él amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a mi tendiendome la nueva varita.

-Pero si es esta, creo que andamos mal de memoria ratita,no te acuerdas ni de tu querida varita...que penoso -

-Mi varita no es esa...-suspire controlando mi ira notablemente -

- Oh! es verdad...se me olvidaba...esta ES tu nueva varita - le mire y me puso una de sus mejores sonrisas

- No pienso usar una varita nueva -

- No tienes elección ratita, se docil si no quieres que.."otros".. paguen tus equivocaciones - puso enfasis en "otros" sabiendo perfectamente a quien se referia.

-Te odio hurón alvino -

- Y yo a ti ratita...basta de conversaciones absurdas…demuestrame que sabes de esta materia -

-¿y que quieres que haga? - sinceramente no sabia como demostrar que sabia mas que el de la materia en cuestion.

Malfoy movió su varita y apareció un jarrón en la habitación.

-Transformalo -

No era un trabajo muy dificil pero hacia mucho tiempo que no habia utilizado la varita_,"y menos ese cacho de palo" _, asique suspiré hondo e intente concentrarme.

-Lapifors - susurre pero el jarron no cambió

- me parece que no eres tan increible -

Mire a Malfoy amenazadoramente, depues volví a mirar al jarrón e intente concentrarme.Mi ira estaba subiendo y mi varita temblaba muy poco, Malfoy lo notó.

-Lapifors - derrepente el jarron se convirtió en un hermoso conejo blanco (lapifors es un hechizo que convierte cualquier cosa en un conejo que puedes manejar durante un tiempo)

Malfoy sonrió internamente.Con un toque de varita hizo desaparecer al conejo.

-Probemos con algun ser vivo -

Movio otra vez la varita y una serpiente apareció.

Me eche hacia atras inconscientemente, la serpiente venía hacia mi,le mire a los ojos y estos me cautivaron,me sentí embelesada con sus ojos mientras se iva acercando.Baje la varita y me quede en una posicion relajada.

La serpiente venia hacia mi, Malfoy no entendia porque no me defendia de la serpiente o la convertia en algo,sino que me arrodillaba en el suelo.

-sssasssuthe morrtifiquesss - la serpiente se paró y se quedo totalmente quieta mirandome.De repente todo se iluminó y cuando la luz cesó,en vez de una serpiente habia una pequeña pulsera de cuentas.Todo se nubló para mi y antes de desmayarme pude ver la cara de puro desconcierto de Malfoy.

--

Me desperté lentamente, los parpados me pesaban mucho, sentí una presencia en mi habitación,

abrí mis parpados y encontré a la elfina sacando unas cosas del armario.

- ¿cuanto llebo dormida? -

La elfina se sobresalto pues no me habia sentido despertarme.

- Sobre dos dias y medio -

-Diosss, ya es la segunda vez que me pasa lo mismo...-

La elfina desapareció y a los cinco minutos un joven abrió mi puerta.

-¿que tal esta señorita Riddle?-

Sonreí internamente, ese chico aun siendo un mortifago, era muy simpatico conmigo y muy agradable.

-Mejor, aunque no entiendo porque cuando me desmayo tardo tanto tiempo en despertarme -

--

-Severus la poción debe estar hecha ya -

-Mi lord necesita tiempo de reposo, al final de esta semana estara hecha -

Voldemort suspiró abatido,no se podia jugar encontra de los tiempos de las pociones si no se queria correr ningun riesgo y por suspuesto que él no iva a permitir ningun riesgo en el plan.

--

-¿Crees que ella esta bien? -

Harry volteo encarando a Ron, llevaban desde principios de semana intentando sonsacar imformacion alguna sobre Hermione, pero ninguno de los habitantes del castillo decian nada,

llego un momento que hasta los evitaban o alegaban tener que hacer algo.Ron estaba muy desanimado, ya casi no comia ni hablaba,Harry notaba que tampoco dormia,esas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules cielo lo comfirmaban...

-Debe estarlo- suspiro hondo - ella es muy fuerte Ron, nunca nos dejará,ella jamas se rendirá...-

-nunca se rendira...-Ron suspiro con una pequeña esperanza en el corazon.

--

Subieron corriendo las escaleras del despacho del director de Howarst, por fin ivan a hablar con ellos...despues de una semana de silencio por fin habian decidido llamarles para hablar con ellos..

-Me alegra su puntualidad..espero que sea asi el proximo año escolar...-

-¿que saben de Hermione?¿esta bien?¿han conseguido hablar con ella? -Ron estaba rojo de los nervios, su cara no se distinguia de su pelo cobrizo, lo unico que veia Mcgonagal eran sus preciosos ojos azules con una tristeza infinita.

-Señor Weasley tranquilizese...bien- Mcgonagal se removió de su silla - Hermione no corre peligro con Voldemort pues él no la hara ningun daño -

-¿y como sabe eso? - Esta vez quien salto fue Harry - Ella no es su hija, y cuando en su diminuto cerebro de troll se de cuenta, la hara mucho daño -

-Señor Potter, aunque cueste creerlo, la señorita Granger si es hija de Voldemort, él jamas se arresgaria si ella no lo fuera.-

-Pero...ella..no...-No podia,Harry no podia creer que ella fuera la hija de su peor enemigo..del hombre que asesinó a sus padres...ella no debia ser su hija.

-Continuo...todos sabemos que en escasamente unas dos semanas y media, el colegio Howarst abrira sus puertas un año mas a sus alumnos, este año tenemos una nueva alumna en septimo año-

-¿y?- Ron suspiro fastidiado - eso no nos incumbe,si entra nuevo un alumno me da igual-

-Primero señor Weasley es una alumna, y segundo si me dejara terminar seguro que le incumbiria...- Ron suspiro desganado y dejo proseguir a la directora - esa alumna se inscribira de nuevo en el colegio -

-¿de nuevo?profesora Mcgonagal, ¿no habia dicho que era nueva? -

-Si señor Potter, pero ella ya ha estado aqui anteriormente...ella se inscribira en Slytherin, aunque anteriormente estuvo en Gryffindor...-

-¿que gryffindor querria inscribirse con las asquerosas serpientes? -

-Ron...es...Hermione...¡Hermione fue gryffindor pero con Voldemort custodiandola si entrase al colegio solo podria ser Slytherin! -

-Una vez mas, señor Potter, su agudeza es admirable - Harry no puso atencion en lo que dijo la directora pues si lo que le acababa de decir era cierto,volverian a ver a Hermione muy pronto...

-Quiero afirmales que aunque la señorita Granger venga el curso proximo, no sera preciso que esten con ella, es mas, no creo que podais arrimaros a ella sin que ningun slytherin os eche...

otra puntualizacion que quiero hacer es que ella no vendra al colegio con su nombre o apellido muggle...-

-¿ la han cambiado el nombre?¿como se llamara?pobre Hermione -

- Riddle...su apellido sera Riddle por Tom Sorvolo Riddle -

-Gran agudeza señor Potter...ella se llamara Merope Riddle -

--

-Snape ella esta muy rara, ayer en la sala de entrenamiento transformo una serpiente sin varita en un collar de cuentas y utilizó el parsel -

-Es lo que me estoy temiendo Draco...al ligar la sangre de ella con el Señor Tenebroso ha habido una especie de mutación dandole a ella una copia de los poderes del Señor Tenebroso..-

-¿y eso que tiene de malo...para ella seria como un regalo...no? -

-No Draco, ella es muy joven para conllebar tanto poder, por ello cuando lo utiliza se desmaya...-

Malfoy comprendió el desmayo de ella después de de usar parsel.

-Entonces ella será muy fuerte, eso no nos ayuda en nada-

-Al contrario Draco, eso es lo que quiere el Señor Tenebroso, si ella se une a él jamás podrián vencerlo teniendo a su hija con un poder infinito heredado de la sangre directa de el Señor Tenebroso y ser descendiente directo de Salazar -

.Pero él también lo es...no entiendo esta necesidad de darle poder a Gran...Riddle –

-No seas imprudente Draco,eso es algo que no te incumbe al igual de lo que pase con esa muchacha, y no pronuncies su apellido muggle porque deberias de pagar por tu imprudencia -

--

-No intente levantarse tan rápido,tiene que descansar, perdió mucha energia el otro dia –

Suspire abatida, era la tercera vez que intentaba incorporarme en la cama y era la tercera vez que Mauthere me lo impedia, con sus suaves manos me volvia a recostar y me tapaba.

-Pero yo no quiero seguir en la cama, necesito..."_moverme..huir.._"...ir al baño –

Mauthere bastante desconfiado se sentó la orilla de la cama, sus manos alcanzaron mi rostro, senti su mano caliente tocarme suavemente los pómulos para ir desdendiendo hasta posarse en mi barbilla.Sentí su mirada fija en mis labios, un dedo jugueton subio hasta posarse en mi labio inferior, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y me inquieté.Su dedo comenzo a moverse por todo el labio inferior,después de unos segundos que me parecieron horas, su dedo volvio junto a sus compañeros a mi barbilla. Tuve un presentimiento _"me va a besar...dioss ¿qué hago?¿qué pensara Malfoy?...¡Que hago pensando en Malfoy!.._..

Lentamente su rostro se acercó al mio hasta que suavemente poso sus labios sobre los míos.Cerré los ojos, un sudor frío recorrio parte de mi nuca hasta el final de mi espalda. Sentí la necesidad de corresponderle al beso, y empecé a mover mis labios lentamente,Mauthere lo notó e imprimió mas fuerza al beso.

-Señorita el amo Malfo..¡Discúlpenme! No sabia que tenia compañía señorita – Mauthere se levantó rapidamente y me quedé tremendamente avergonzada...avergonzada de haberme dejado besar por otro mortifago _"ya van dos hermione...dentro de nada le revalidas el puesto a la babosa sangre-limpia"_..

Mauthere fue hacia la elfina pero esta fue mas rapida y desapareció. Dijo varias maldiciones y después se dio la vuelta mirándome a los ojos.

Tragué saliva fuerte y me senté en la cama evitando a sus ojos.

Sabía perfectamente quien vendría por aviso de la elfina. Me levanté rapidamente y llegue hasta donde Mauthere.

-Por favor vete de aquí –

-No pienso dejarte sola con esto –

-Me da igual lo que pienses, a mi no me pueden hacer nada pero a ti si así que vete –

Mauthere me miro y antes de irse me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Rapidamente me metí en el baño sabiendo que faltaba muy poco para que él llegara.

Desde el baño pude oir un portazo, él ya estaba en mi habitación.

Abrieron rapidamente la puerta del baño y le ví, me miro con los ojos iradiando furia.

-Malfoy -

Malfoy no me dirigió ni una sola palabra, en dos zancadas se acercó a mi, nerviosa camine hacia atrás metiendome sin querer en la ducha.

Malfoy me siguió y se metio tambien él, rápidamente me acorralo en la pared de la ducha, le mire a los ojos totalmente asustada, intente soltarme pero Malfoy no dejo ni que me moviera, en un segundo intento de fuga le dí al grifo del agua y segundos después, de la ducha salía agua totalmente helada.Está nos cubrio totalmente a los dos dejando toda la ropa pegada a nuestros cuerpos.Malfoy llevaba una camiseta blanca y gracias al agua se le transparentaban todos los musculos, con respecto a mi, mi pequeño vestido-pijama se había pegado totalmente a mi cuerpo dejando una visión de mi cuerpo perfecta.

Malfoy dejo de mirarme a los ojos y me miro de arriba a abajo, sentí su mirada pasar lentamente por mis piernas después por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi boca. Me ruboricé completamente y aparte mi mirada de sus ojos que habian vuelto a mirarme.Sentí su sonrisa y le miré.Sus ojos ya no iradiaban la furia de hace unos momentos, estos tenían un brillo particular que me hizo volver a ruborizarme _"deja de ruborizarte...no ves que se esta riendo de ti"_...Sentí que un odio empezar a acumularse en mi cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, unos labios atraparon los mios.

Sentí tocar el cielo con las manos cuando sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, y grite mentalmente cuando su lengua paso por mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, abrí mi boca sabiendo que era un tremendo error, un tremendo-excitante-error.

Malfoy empezo una nueva guerra de lenguas en la que ninguno se daba por perdedor.Gemí sin querer y Malfoy sonrió sin romper el beso.Era un beso lento, un beso tranquilo sin ninguna prisa con suaves movimientos.

Sus manos bajaron de mi cintura a mis caderas y un escalofrio mucho mas fuerte me recorrió entera.Sentía mariposas en la boca de mi estomago y un alto calor en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Suavemente nuestros labios se separaron pidiendo aire.Abrí mis ojos y le ví mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Se nota a distancia a quien perteneces ratita -

Alargó la mano y cerró el grifo de la ducha,se lo agradecí internamente porque estaba totalmente helada.Me volvió a mirar a los ojos y esta vez no le aparte la mirada.Se volvió a acercar y me dio un suave beso en los labios, me recordó al beso que previamente me dio Mauthere, el lo notó y separó nuestros labios.

- Sabes a hombre, no pierdes el tiempo, dentro de nada daras servicio a todos los altos cargos de los mortifagos -

Sentí un dolor en el pecho _"¿como se le ocurre decirme eso si fue el quien me beso las dos veces igual que Mauthere?_...y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer,él tenia razón, llevaba semanas con ellos y ya me habian besado dos mortifagos..._"dios pero que he hecho...me apresan, tienen a mis padres como rehenes y yo me beso con ellos"_ le mire a los ojos y le pegué una bofetada.

Odiaba que me tratara así, con total indiferencia y luego viniera a besarme enfadado,me sentía muy utilizada.Me separé rapidamente de él, no me costo mucho gracias a que estaba totalmente desconcertado por la bofetada.

Salí muy rapido de la habitación y huí por los diferentes pasillos.

Tenía un frío horroroso, gracias a mi rápida huida no me dió tiempo a cambiarme y estaba totalmente mojada.

-Mira quien tenemos el "honor" de ver - su tono de vor me era muy familiar - a la asquerosa sangre...-

-Bella no pronuncies cosas que te lleben a enfadar al Señor Tenebroso, aunque te moleste, la señorita Riddle merece nuestro respeto -

- Yo no quiero el respeto de unas asquerosas mortifagas - me erguí sintiendome superior a ellas-

algun dia tendreis vuestro merecido malnacidas - Bellatrix y su acompañante se pusieron rojas de la furia.

-¡¡que has dicho asquerosa rata de cloaca?? - Bella fue quien grito pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritando, una cuarta persona apareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

- Tia Bella calmate, señora Greengrass encantado de verla de nuevo -_"no él no por favor..."_

-Joven Malfoy que agradable encuentro - la señora Greengrass se habia dado la vuelta, dandome a mi la espalda y colocandose enfrente de Malfoy que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.-

¿que tal esta mi hija? - Malfoy dejo de mirarme para mirar a la señora Greengrass.

_"¿hija? ¿porque le pregunta a Malfoy por su hija? como si a Malfoy le importara su hija..."_

-Bien señora Greengrass,ahora iva a verla cuando "sin querer" - puso muchisimo enfasis en esas dos palabras y me miro durante dos milesimas de segundo - me e cruzado con ustedes y...ella -

- Bueno querido, nosotras nos vamos, tenemos una reunión a la que no debemos llegar tarde -

- Sobrinito mio,encargate de nuestra asquerosa invitada ya que yo no puedo, si no tuviera la reunión me divertiria con ella un ratito -

- Bella no cometas errores, él no te los perdonará -

Sin más Bellatrix Lestrange y la señora Greengrass abandonaron el pasillo dejando a Malfoy y a mi solos..

--

-Concentraté Ron -

Era la decima vez que intentaba llebar a cabo un duelo con Ron, pero era practicamente imposible, llebaba todo el santo dia en las nubes.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione, la echo mucho de menos -

-Yo tambien Ron pero debemos prepararnos para lo que ocurrirá cuando empiece el curso en Howarst -

Ron se levantó del suelo donde permanecía desde que Harry le había lanzado un hechizo.Esta vez se levantó con una nueva meta, no se derrumbaría, daría lo mejor de sí mismo para poder volver a verla antes.

- Esta bien, comencemos de nuevo -

--

- La pocion esta terminada -

-Muy bien Severus,has sido un fiel seguidor, se te recompensará por la poción y por mantenerlo en secreto...nadie debe saberlo nunca -

-Mi Lord, jamas saldrá palabra de mi boca -

-Eso espero...por tu bien - una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Voldemort, por fin obtendría resultados después de tanto tiempo.

--

-Vas a pagar muy caro lo que has echo ratita...no deberías jugar con fuego si no quieres quemarte -

Empecé a dar tumbos para caminar hacia atrás intentando poner más distancia entre nosotros.

-No mmme e e vooy y a que-quemar Malfoy, amojor el que se "que-quema" eres tuuu...en cuanto encuennntreee unaaa cerilla-lla yyy unos litros de gasoliiinaa te loo demuestro..tro -

Malfoy sonrió de lado como solo él sabia hacer, algo en mi interior supuso que se le había ocurrido un plan "ingenioso" para conseguir ganarme "_Seeeguroo que ha siidoo ingeniosisismo _

_conn lo liissto que ess..." _ tenía muchisimo frío, tanto como para que mis pensamientos tambien tartamudeansen.

-Ratita...ratita...- dió dos pasos hacía mi y yo dí uno hacía atras, cuando iva a dar otro paso para separarme mas de él, me di cuenta de que estaba la pared detras mia. - ups...¿ya no puedes escapar?..que pena...tendrás que asumir tus castigos por tocarme -

Siguió acercandose a mi lentamente como acechandome, tenía una clara victoria y él mas que nadie lo sabia.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que las serpientes se comen a las ratitas? -

Terminó de acercarse poniendo sus brazos a los dos costados de mi impidiendome salida.

- Siento el placer de tu derrota y mi victoria...y es mejor a cualquier otra cosa... -

Algo en mi interior se removió, no se porque pero sin pensarlo solté las palabras mas tontas que habia pronunciado delante de un mortifago-odioso-en-potencia, en mi vida.

-¿Mas que "jugar" con la _babosa-sangre-limpia_? - su cara se volvió cera durante unos segundos, le habia dejado helado, estoy segura de que Malfoy no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Por..- cuando volvió en sí iva a contestar pero algo fuera de lo que yo entendí ocurrió, antes de que pudiera pestañear, Malfoy cambió su cara por una de dolor y rapidamente huyó de allí dejandome totalmente sola y empapada.

--

**bueno hasta aqui os lo dejo...preguntas que os pueden rondar por la cabeza gracias a este capitulo: ¿ que le ha pasado a Malfoy para dejar ha Hermione sin darle su merecido?¿ que pocion es la que Voldemort a mandado hacer a Snape?¿para quien sera la pocion?¿Hermione sentira algo por Mauthere o por Malfoy?¿Que tendrá esa _babosa-sangre-limpia _con Malfoy?¿quien sera la_ babosa-sangre-limpia_?**

bueno un beso y nos seguimos leyendo ojala aztualiza mas temprano

oskmmm


End file.
